The New Adventure
by The Otherworlder
Summary: COMPLETE. The Blade Breakers set off to another World Championship Tournament with new teammate and new opponets. However they encountered an even darker plot this time. Some violence.
1. Shea Willington

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. (And I don't know who does either.)  
  
It was seven o'clock sharp, Friday evening. The last rays of sunlight spilt across the little town, lingering still on the rippling river and green grass blades. A boy with dark blue hair was running down the street at top speed, behind him was another boy with messy brown hair and a pair of large glasses, holding in his arms a small laptop computer.  
  
The brown haired boy halted and stood panting. He shouted to his companion, "Tyson! Can't you just slow down?"  
  
The boy named Tyson stopped and replied impatiently, "Come on, Chief! We don't want to be late!"  
  
Kenny, or Chief among his friends, rolled his eyes and said, "How come you don't get that energy when you are going to school?"  
  
Tyson grinned, "I just want to meet up with Max and Ray. It has been a while since I had a good beyblade match."  
  
The two of them marched on and reached a sandy lot in the park. They saw Max standing there waiting for them, dressed in his usual green shirt and orange trousers. He waved and shouted, "Hey, Tyson! Chief! Over here!"  
  
They ran toward him. Tyson clapped him on the back and said, "Good to see ya, Max! Is Ray here yet?"  
  
Max shook his head and answered, "No, not yet." Their good friend and teammate Ray came to Japan last year. He was an exchange student, and he goes to a different school. But that doesn't stop them from getting together and have fun like the old times.  
  
Just then Ray appeared and was walking towards them. His bag still on his back, and an enormous book was in his hand. He flashed them a smile, "Hey guys. Sorry I am a little late."  
  
Kenny looked at him curiously, "What happened to you? And what was that brick sized book for?"  
  
Ray replied, "I have been busy lately, preparing for a tournament."  
  
Tyson threw him an incredulous glance and yelled, "A tournament? You are going to a tournament without us? How could you, Ray!"  
  
Ray blinked, then he laughed and answered, "Not, it's not that! I am not going to a beyblade tournament. It's the provincial math tournament. See?" He threw the large book down, and its title was "Linear Algebra and Calculus". Tyson shouted a "No way", and Max laughed and muttered, "That is scary."  
  
Ray laid down his bag and pulled out his beyblade. He turned to his friends and said, "Well, I had enough math for the day. Anyone want a battle?"  
  
Tyson pulled out his own blade and grinned widely, "You are on!"  
  
Kenny said hurriedly, "Not yet! We should have some drills first. I can ask Dizzi to look at your data and see where we can improve."  
  
Tyson shrugged, "Sure. Maybe I can do a launch and Dizzi can take a look at my spin rate and speed." With that he loaded his beyblade onto the launcher and pulled the ripcord. His greyish white blade broke out and sailed smoothly atop of the sand, gaining speed and distance as it went.  
  
Kenny has opened up his laptop. Dizzi, the bit-beast that is trapped in the computer beeped in greeting. "Looking good, Tyson!" The bit-beast shouted, "Very smooth. Top spin rate. But you could use more speed."  
  
"Coming right up, Dizzi!" He shouted, "Now Dragoon, faster!" The blade gave a faint blue glow as it sped up even more. It circled a few times then went further away. Suddenly a black beyblade flew out of nowhere and hit Tyson's blade with full force. The grey blade skirted back across the sand.  
  
"Hey! What is going on!" Tyson looked around, bewildered. Before he could order Dragoon to counter attack, the black blade flew back to its owner's hand.  
To the boys' amazement, a girl about their age was standing before them. She has long black hair and golden eyes that were sharp and shrewd. She wore a white T-shirt and a pair of faded denim shorts, despite the still chilly evening. There she stood, her beyblade in hand, and a look of mild annoyance upon her face.  
  
"Will you boys take your beyblading elsewhere, please? I spent a whole three hours doing those diagrams and calculation, and that blade of yours erased half of it!" She sounded almost mournful.  
  
Tyson looked down. The sandy floor beneath his feet was covered with complicated looking diagrams and graphs and chunks of huge equations. His Dragoon had cut many lines through the drawings and writings.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, I didn't see them." Tyson stuck his tongue out in mock embarrassment and apologized.  
  
The girl sighed and said, "You know, I have been struggling with this crazy problem forever. The fact that you erased half of my solutions is not helping my mood."  
  
The boys all laughed, but Tyson's laugh is more or less a little nervous. Ray said good-naturedly, "How about drop the problem for a while and play a game of beyblade with us? It always help me when I am stuck with a problem."  
  
The girl smiled and answered, "Sure. Who want to battle here?"  
  
I will play!" Tyson replied eagerly, "Too bad there is no dish for us to use."  
  
"Flat ground will have to do then." The girl shrugged, "Best two out of three?"  
  
"Sure." Tyson replied as he set his beyblade onto the launcher. He pulled the ripcord and his blade soared from the launcher. The black blade sailed as well. It was very fast and angled in a peculiar position. It proved useful. For it landed later than Tyson's grey Dragoon blade and smashed full force into it.  
  
"Ouch! That gotta hurt!" Max winced beside his friend. Ray's eyes narrowed. Kenny, as usual, was busy typing away. Dizzi was commenting in her wry fashion again, "Tyson, isn't that a particularly smooth launch? To bad you got nailed in the first move!"  
  
The black blade was small, but it was agile and fast. Tyson started to get dizzy from watching it zoom around, and his own blade hasn't even moved yet. The girl smiled. Suddenly the black blade tilted itself and moved into the grey blade. It smashed into Tyson's blade and the tilted edge flipped the larger blade around. The grey blade flew right up and landed a few metres away, wobbling and finally stop spinning.  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped open, "Wow! How did you do that!"  
  
The black-haired girl grinned, " Ready for round two?"  
  
Tyson picked up his blade and loaded it again with a determined expression on his face. "Ready when you are." He said calmly.  
  
The two blades sailed again and landed simultaneously this time. Tyson didn't waste time to call upon his bit-beast.  
  
"Dragoon! Storm Attack!" The grey blade glowed blue and began to circle the other blade. It traveled faster and faster, when finally it was so fast that no eyes could see it clearly. Air stirred and bellowed its wrath. A single column of tornado formed, wrapping around the black blade. The smaller blade did not last long. It flew into the sky and fell beside its owner's feet.  
  
It was the girl's turn to stare wide eyed. "How did that happen?" She exclaimed, "That's impossible! You need to reach a great velocity to create such a tornado!"  
  
Tyson laughed, "Of course, you must give the world champ a little credit!"  
  
The girl looked at him, "You are the world champion?"  
  
"Yep!" Tyson replied enthusiastically, "We", He gestured toward his friend, "are the Blade Breakers! Want to go round three now?"  
  
The girl smiled and shook her head, "Nah. You win. I have never seen anything like your storm attack, and I can't possibly win against that! I am sure you still have more tricks up your sleeves. I don't stand a chance!"  
  
Tyson grinned; he had a hard time feigning modesty. " That was nothing." He said casually.  
  
The girl smiled and raised her hand, "We forgot to introduce ourselves, you know? My name is Shea Willington. What's yours?"  
  
Tyson shook her hand, " My name is Tyson, that's Ray and Max. The one with the annoying, talking laptop would be Kenny, but we call him Chief."  
  
A sarcastic female voice beeped, "What about the computer, big mouth?"  
  
Tyson scrunched up his face, "Yeah and there is Dizzi, the know-it-all that's stuck in a computer."  
  
Shea laughed, "Well, you people are a interesting bunch! It's nice meeting you. I have to go now, its getting dark."  
  
Max stood up, "We have to go as well."  
  
The boys followed him. Tyson and Kenny waved good-bye and started to walk home. Ray, who has been half watching the battle and half reading the diagrams on the ground, raised his head and smiled at the girl.  
  
He said in a almost teasing fashion, "You know, Shea, the reason you are getting infinite for answer is this," He pointed to a number in one of the chunk of equations, "It's the absolute value of X you are suppose to take here."  
  
Shea stared at the equations for a good long minute before finally giving an exasperated sigh. She erased the answer and wrote down another one with a stick.  
"So it was 17.5 all along!" She mused out loud and turned to Ray, "Thanks for the help. I think I am losing my touch."  
  
Ray smiled, "No problem at all. I have to go now. It has been nice meeting you." He picked up his bag.  
  
She waved a "Good-bye" and was gone. The moon had just climbed to the top of the trees. 


	2. The Team Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Period.  
  
The Blade Breakers sat in Mr. Dickinson's office, apparently having a team meeting. Even Kai, who was seldom seen after the world championship, attended. He sat rigidly in a corner, reluctant to join the rest of the group.  
  
Mr, Dickinson sat down in a large armchair and cleared his throat. The boys fell silent and waited for him to begin.  
  
The plump old man beamed at them and said, "Well, boys. I want to tell you about the approaching tournaments. Of course, there is the regional."  
  
Tyson blurted out, "You want us to compete in the regional?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson shook his head, "No, boys. Let me finish. Our main aim is the World Championship in July. But there have been a few changes in rules lately. You will need one more teammate to compete this year. So the regional can be a good way to find another talented blader for our team."  
  
Kai said curtly, "But we don't need another blader. We are fine on our own."  
  
Ray said thoughtfully, "I have to agree. We only have three months before the world championship tournament. I don't think that's enough time for a new player to blend in."  
  
Mr. Dickinson replied apologetically, "I am sorry, boys. But that's the best arrangement we can come up with. If you know someone you think that will be good on your team, just tell me, then we don't have to wait for the regional."  
  
The Blade Breakers looked at each other. Kai shook his head, and the others were silent. Then Kenny said in a doubtful voice, "That Shea Willington girl we met the other day, she is pretty good. According to Dizzi's analysis, her spin rate and speed are even better than Tyson's. She did manage to beat him once."  
  
Tyson looked a little indignant, and Max thought hard. But Ray shook his head, "I don't think she has a bit-beast, and that makes all the difference. I'm in her school. I can tell her to join the regional and see how she does. We are not too sure about her abilities."  
  
Mr. Dickinson said, "Then we will just have to wait for the regional result. Kai, do you have any plans for the team in the mean time?"  
  
Kai replied, "We cannot start team training yet. I have business elsewhere. But I believe we should all be training on our own at least."  
  
Mr. Dickinson said, "Then everything is settled. Work hard, boys!"  
  
With that everyone stood up and made to leave. Kenny walked beside Ray and asked, "How did you do in that math competition?"  
  
Tyson overheard and dropped beside them as well, "Yeah, how did you do, pal?"  
  
Ray smiled, "I guess I did OK, second place."  
  
"In the province? Wow, that's amazing, Ray!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Who came up first then?" Tyson wondered out loud.  
  
Ray answered, "Shea Willington."  
  
The Blade Breakers (minus Kai, that is) sat in the beyblade stadium in town and watched the regional championship. There were many new bladders around this year, and their abilities are amazing. Two boys were battling now; one of them had a bright yellow blade, while the other had one that was dark brown. The battle was intense, and it seemed to be a tie. But suddenly, the yellow blade began to glow, and a golden fox rose from the spinning blade.  
  
"Vulpia, lightning attack!" The boy shouted.  
  
The golden fox pounced and sent flashes of silver and golden lightning into the stadium. One of them hit the dark brown blade and sent it flying.  
  
"And the winner is Jake! He will go on to the semi-final match!" A booming voice announced.  
  
"That was one sweet blade!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"That bit-beast was so cool!" Max followed suit.  
  
Dizzi chimed, "Quite good techniques too. Perhaps he will be your new team mate!"  
  
Just then Shea appeared, she waved and came beside them. She took the empty seat and asked, "What? Checking out potential new team mate already?"  
  
Kenny laughed, "Something like that. How did you do so far?"  
  
She shrugged, "Not that bad, I guess. I qualified for the semi-finals. I am just wondering who I am battling tomorrow."  
  
Ray suddenly asked, "Have you seen the last match?"  
  
Shea nodded, "Yes, quite impressive. But really, what was that fox that came out of nowhere?"  
  
Ray answered slowly, "That was a bit-beast. They are spirits of ancient beasts that dwell in the beyblade."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Really? I thought that was just a rumour, a myth!" She looked around, "Don't tell me, you guys all have one of that bit-beast thing?"  
  
They all nodded, and Ray added, "And you have a very slim chance of winning when you go up against a blade that has a bit-beast. Once the beast is out there is nothing you can do to stop it, unless you yourself have a bit-beast as well."  
  
Shea pressed her lips together and said nothing.  
  
The next day the Blade Breakers sat in the bey-stadium again. A booming voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the semi-final match in the Regional Championship! First to battle are Jake Hanes and Shea Willington!"  
  
The two bladers walked from the side doors and entered the stadium, The audiences clapped and whistled. Max cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted, "Come on, Shea! You can win this match!"  
  
The two of them got into ready position. Shea's posture is somewhat odd, and her blade is pointing at a strange angle.  
  
"Oh oh. I know that position." Tyson muttered.  
  
"She is going to try to send the other blade flying before Jake has a chance to call on his bit-beast." Kenny said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Three. Two. One." The booming voice shouted, "Let it rip!"  
  
The yellow and black blades sailed and landed in the dish. The small black blade smashed into the wall of the dish and bounced back. It zoomed around and an impossible speed and finally crashed into the other blade and sent in flying out of the dish. The other boy stood there, looking confused and stunned.  
  
"That was fast!" The announcer shouted, "And the first round goes to Shea Willington!"  
  
The boy picked up his yellow blade. Round two began. This time the boy didn't lose a moment to call on his bit-beast.  
  
"Vulpia! Come out and attack!" He shouted. The golden fox erupted from the spinning blade and came hurling at Shea's small black one. Again the match was over soon. The small black blade could not dodge all the lightning streaks come thrusting at it. It went sailing out of the dish and crashed beside Shea's feet.  
  
Ray sighed, "Shea has everything except a bit-beast. There is no way she can win."  
  
The others said nothing but they all looked somewhat grim. At last Kenny said lightly, "Well, at least Jake is a pretty good blader too." 


	3. Descant

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Shea stared at her opponent and gripped her beyblade launcher hard. Even though this was just a game to her, something inside her made her tense and alert. She was competitive. Despite being not to attached and familiar to the beyblading world, she still wanted to win. But she knew her chance was slim. The Blade Breakers watching may not have seen this, but she looked almost crestfallen. Ray's words echoed in her ears, ".once the beast is out, there is nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
"Here goes nothing." Shea thought in a glum as she pulled the ripcord. Her small black blade smashed forcefully into the dish. Again the golden fox came forth, and sent lightning flashing everywhere. She concentrated and willed her blade to dodge. The small blade wove through the flying sparks, though slower and slower. At last, a ray of lightning hit its side, and the small spinning top wobbled.  
  
"Oh man, she is spent." Exclaimed Tyson on the watch stand. The game was over.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a strange white light appeared. It grew larger and larger and took the shape of a large white bird. Its wings were long and its eyes were dark. It glided around the stadium, crying in a song like voice. Then it collected its wings and dived into the wobbling black beyblade.  
  
"Blimey! Is that what I think it is?" The announcer shouted incredulously, voicing everyone's question.  
  
Shea looked on in disbelief as her beyblade righted itself and started spinning again. She had seen the white bird, and also felt its presence. She heard a gentle voice speaking to her, "Shea, that's your name, right?"  
  
Shea breathed deep, "That's right. and who are you? Or more accurately, what are you?" She did not ask it out loud, but the message went through.  
  
"I am an ancient spirit, in the form of that bird you just saw."  
  
Shea's eyes widened, "Are you a bit-beast?"  
  
"Yes," Replied the voice, "And my name is Descant."  
  
The black-haired girl was still in shock, "Wow. That's. unbelievable!"  
  
The gentle voice laughed, "Would you like me to win this match for you? Just call me out."  
  
"All right then." Sounding a little hesitant, she cried, "Come, Descant!"  
  
The white bird rose from the beyblade and flew into the air, its long, graceful wings swooping. Slowly the bird began to sing. It was a silvery voice akin to that of a loon, though much complex and human like. The song was dark, like the silent, starless night sky. As the sound wove, darkness spread. The dish was covered in thick shadows that were expanding faster and faster. The golden fox seemed lost. The flashes of lightning around it slowly vanished. Then it seemed that the fox itself was fading into the darkness. The boy cried, but it was no use, darkness pressed down from all sides. The yellow blade slowed down as if great weights pressed down upon it. Then at last it stopped spinning altogether. The audiences were silent, dazed and shocked.  
  
Shea whispered, "You can return now, Descant."  
  
The white bird nodded and changed its song. The notes grew clear and sweet and the shadows vanished like wisps of smoke. The bird swooped down and sank into the blade, which was still spinning.  
  
"Wow! Wow!" The announcer seemed to be at a loss for words, "And the third round goes to Shea Willington. She progresses to the final match!"  
  
In any other circumstances the Blade Breakers would ran to their friend and congratulate her. But none of them moved. They were all stunned, still dazed about what just happened. When they finally awoke from their trance, Shea was long gone.  
Shea clenched the beyblade tightly in her hand and walked. She wanted to find somewhere quiet so she could talk to her new bit-beast. She reached the sandy lot in the park and sank down on the ground.  
  
"Descant? Can you hear me?" She called in her mind.  
  
Her black blade glowed silver as the gentle voice replied, "Yes, I am here."  
  
"That was really impressive, Descant." Shea said, looking to start a conversation.  
  
"My thanks, Shea." The voice replied, "You must have many questions."  
  
"Yes, quite a lot of them, actually." Shea swallowed, "How did you do that thing you did today, anyway?"  
  
"I am an enchantress, Shea. I can sing things into reality. That was a song of darkness I sang today. In proved useful against that bit-beast whose power was based on lightning." Descant replied.  
  
"Where did you learn those songs?" Shea asked, intrigued.  
  
"My old master taught me, though he only taught me that one song. Afterward he would have nothing to do with me, because he thought me weak and unable to battle."  
  
"Nonsense!" Shea said indignantly, "With a voice like yours why do you need to know how to battle!" The girl sighed, "I envy you, Descant. Your singing was beautiful. I love music, and I am quite good at instruments, but," She made a face, "I really can't sing."  
  
Descant laughed, a soft, silvery laugh. "That's why I came to you, Shea." She said, "I saw your love for music, and I know you would love me."  
  
The raven-haired girl suddenly grinned, "Say, Descant. If you sing a song about fire, would that bring out real fire? Like what you did today?"  
  
"I should be able to do that. Though I do not know any other songs." The songbird sounded a little saddened.  
  
Shea laughed, "No problem, because I can teach you all the great music in the world."  
  
When the Blade Breakers found Shea, she was sitting on the ground flipping through large books. Her blade was spinning beside her, and a large white bird hovered above the blade.  
  
They all stared wide-mouthed. Max was the first one the broke the silence. "What are you doing, Shea?" He asked.  
  
Shea raised her head and smiled, "Hi Max! Tyson, Ray and Kenny, good to see you guys. I am just teaching Descant a few songs."  
  
Tyson's eyebrows went up so high they almost disappeared in his hair, "You are teaching a bit-beast how to sing?"  
  
Shea laughed at his expression, "That's what my bit-beast does. Descant is a songbird. You should be able to tell that from her name."  
  
Ray smiled, "We want to tell you that was an extraordinary match today. Your bit-beast-- Descant, right--is very impressive!"  
  
"Thanks guys." Shea replied cheerfully.  
  
"Too bad it's kind late now. I am really interested to take some data on your bit-beast and blade." Kenny said eagerly.  
  
Tyson laughed, "No sweat, chief. She will win this regional, and she will be on our team. Then you can check her data everyday."  
  
Everyone laughed and the great white bird gently flapped its wings and chimed soft notes in response. 


	4. The Final Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I kinda wish I did though.  
  
The bey-stadium was very crowded the day the final match took place. The Blade Breakers--amazingly including Kai this time-- came a little late and had a hard time finding seats. Fortunately some girls recognized the world champions and gleefully gave them their seats. Mr. Dickinson was at also there, sitting in the row in front of the Blade Breakers.  
  
"I believe you will find your new team mate today, boys." He smiled at them amiably.  
  
The crowd cheered as the two finalists walked into the stadium. The hugely magnified voice of the announcer boomed overhead, "Everyone, welcome our hometown bladers in this regional championship final!"  
  
The crowed cheered even louder. The voice boomed again, "Here we have Alex Bomback, looking smug as usual. And he has a reason to be, his fiery wolf bit-beast is world class!"  
  
He paused a while for the crowd to scream then continued, "And on the other side we have a new upstart, Shea Willington! Doesn't she look smokin' hot today! Her new acquired bit-beast is a bit mysterious, but we will see her in action today!"  
  
The crowd cheered again. Mr. Dickinson turned and asked quietly, "Boys, do you have a preference here?"  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny grinned and said at the same time, "Definitely Shea!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Is it because she is a pretty girl?"  
  
Kenny pushed up his glasses, "Actually, Kai, she is very good. She beat Tyson once, before she even got her bit-beast!"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, "Something tells me Tyson is slacking off."  
  
Tyson shouted indignantly, "Am not!"  
  
Before Kai could say more, Ray put his hand up with a faint smile on his lips, "All right, you two! Why don't we just watch the match?"  
  
They all fell silent, for down below in the dish the mid-night black and the fire red blades were smashing into each other with a mad force.  
  
The boy Alex smirked and shouted, "Enough playing. Come out now, Lupus. Use your wild fire attack!"  
  
The fiery spirit burst out the blade like a volcano erupting, charging with full force.  
  
Shea shouted, "Descant, sing the song of shadows!"  
  
Her small black blade glowed silver. An eerie song slowly flowed before the bit-beast was seen. Then finally the great white bird emerged, though it was barely visible among the shooting shadows. The stadium darkened.  
  
Alex shouted, "Lupus, slash through the shadows!"  
  
The flaming wolf charged and slashed, though the shadows were quick and overwhelming. It howled as it tumbled about madly, but finally it faded into the darkness, and the red blade stopped spinning."  
  
"The first round goes to Shea!" The announcer shouted,  
  
Tyson made a face towards Kai's direction, "What do you think mow, Mr. Sourpuss? Is that pretty little girl up to your expectation?"  
  
Kai said nothing.  
  
The second round began again. Alex quickly called up his bit-beast. The beast charged full force into the dark blade. It bounced and hit the wall of the dish.  
  
Shea muttered something under her breath, very quiet that no other heard her. An eerie song began again, and darkness flowed out of her blade.  
  
Alex looked confident, "The same trick will not work twice, Shea Willington. Lupus is not afraid of dark."  
  
Shea smirked, "And who said I was pulling the same trick? Take a closer look."  
  
The boy looked down and gasped in surprise. Indeed there were no shadows, streams of dark, glimmering water were flowing out of nowhere, and they were quickly filling up the dish. His wolf bit-beast is dodging the water streams madly.  
  
Shea shouted, "Now, Descant! Let's bring up a storm!"  
  
The great white bird soared from the blade and burst in song in a clear human voice.  
  
"O zahme Kunst  
  
der Zauberin,  
  
die nur Balsamtränke noch braut!  
  
Erwache mir wieder,  
  
kühne Gewalt;  
  
herauf aus dem Busen,  
  
wo du dich bargst!  
  
Hört meinen Willen,  
  
zagende Winde!  
  
Heran zu Kampf  
  
und Wettergetös'!  
  
Zu tobender Stürme  
  
wütendem Wirbel!  
  
Treibt aus dem Schlaf  
  
dies träumende Meer,  
  
weckt aus dem Grund  
  
seine grollende Gier!  
  
Zeigt ihm die Beute,  
  
die ich ihm biete!  
  
Zerschlag es dies trotzige Schiff,  
  
des zerschellten Trümmer verschling's!  
  
Und was auf ihm lebt,  
  
den wehenden Atem,  
  
den lass' ich euch Winden zum Lohn!" *  
  
The voice was beautiful, though the song was dark and furious. The black water in the dish stirred and shifted. Air whistled and howled. The water rose in great columns, a ferocious wind accompanied them. The stadium seemed to darken, and the audiences forgot to cheer. The raging storm soon swallowed the wolf beast, and the red blade flew out of the dish.  
  
Again the announcer seemed to be at a loss for words, "Wow! The second round goes to Shea, and she is our new champion!"  
  
He paused as Mr. Dickinson drew near and whispered some words to him, then he straightened and shouted again, "And she is now a new member of the world champion team--- the Blade Breakers!"  
  
The audiences awoke from their trance and cheered so loud one might fear the roof is going to collapse. Tyson gave Kai an I-told-you-so smirk, while Kenny is typing furiously on his laptop.  
  
Max stood up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go congratulate her!"  
  
Down below Shea was talking to Descant silently in her head, she herself could barely believe the amount of power her bit-beast showed.  
  
"That was great! I can't believe you managed to memorize the whole song in one day!"  
  
"Thank you, Shea." The songbird replied humbly.  
  
The raven-haired girl grinned, "And that was beautiful, Descant. I imagine Germaine Lubin would sound exactly like that!"  
  
"Thanks, but who is Germaine Lubin?" Asked the bit-beast.  
  
"About the most famous Wagnerian soprano in the world!" Shea replied cheerfully.  
  
The Blade Breakers had come down from the watch stand. Now they stood before Shea, all smiling, of course, with the exception of Kai.  
  
"Great battle, Shea! That was one display of power." Remarked Ray.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Shea replied.  
  
Tyson laughed and shouted, "Hey Kai, now we have got a girl on our team, perhaps you will lighten up?"  
  
Kai said nothing and threw him an annoyed glance. He said rather indifferently, " I couldn't care less. If you are going to party, leave me out of it." With that he turned and walked away.  
  
Shea raised an elegant eyebrow, "I guess I should take that as a 'no'?"  
  
Tyson waved a hand, "Don't sweat it, he is always like that. But I will say that for him: Welcome to the team!"  
  
Max laughed and shouted, "Welcome to the Blade Breakers!"  
  
A/N: That little piece of Germen poetry I used up there is from Tristan and Isolde by Richard Wagner. It's a song Isolde used to summon a storm. Here is the English translation.  
  
O feeble art  
  
of the sorceress,  
  
still cooking up curative potions!  
  
Be stirred in me once again,  
  
bold power;  
  
rise up from my breast  
  
where you have lain concealed!  
  
Give ear to my will,  
  
half-hearted winds!  
  
Off to battle  
  
and turbulent elements!  
  
To the furious vortex  
  
of raging tempests!  
  
Shake from her slumber  
  
this somnolent sea,  
  
awaken from her depths  
  
her malevolent greed!  
  
Show her the prize  
  
that I have to offer!  
  
Let her smash this insolent ship  
  
and gorge on her shattered wreckage!  
  
And whatever has life on her,  
  
that faint breath  
  
I leave as reward for you winds!  
  
One more thing: I don't have enough reviews! Please, people, review and tell me what you think of this little story. 


	5. Good Morning, Canada!

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment only. No profit is made.  
  
It was another team meeting. The Blade Breakers sat in Mr. Dickinson's office and were waiting for him. None of them seemed very concentrated. Kai sat in the shadows, silent and watchful. Tyson put his head on the desk and was almost asleep. Max and Kenny were talking about beyblade parts, while Ray and Shea shared an animated chat about some strange formulas and theorems. Dizzi, with her super thinking power, was participating in both conversations.  
  
Mr. Dickinson walked into the room and sat down in his large armchair. Upon the sight of him they quieted down and let him began his instructions.  
  
Mr. Dickinson thumbed through some papers and said, "Well, boys."  
  
Shea interrupted with a grin, "And girl."  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled, "And girl. This year's world championship tournament is a little different. Every team has five players now. They will all compete, so there will be five matches in a game. It's best three out of five."  
  
Tyson rubbed his eyes and asked, "What if someone can't play or something?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked at his papers again, "Then that match is considered lost." He frowned slightly, "Strange rule indeed. But don't worry, it will not effect us that much."  
  
Ray asked, "How many teams will be in the tournament this year?"  
  
"Eight including us." Answered, Mr. Dickinson, "All your old acquaintances will be there. The White Tigers, the All Stars, the Majestics and the Demolition Boys. There will be three new teams we haven't met before: the White Furies from Canada, the Water Nymphs from Australia -- that one is an all-girls team, it seems, and the Green Fire from India."  
"Where is it going to be?" Max asked.  
  
"Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada." Mr. Dickinson read off his papers.  
  
"Canada? Where it snows all year around and people live in Igloos? Isn't Russia cold enough? We should go somewhere with beaches!" Tyson moaned.  
  
"Quit you whining." Kai said curtly.  
  
Shea laughed, "Actually Tyson, Vancouver has a lot of famous beaches!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Tyson blinked.  
  
"Of course!" Shea said enthusiastically, "White Rock, English Bay, Long Beaches on Vancouver Island off the coast. They don't call Vancouver the Western Heaven for nothing!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled at her, "You seem to know a lot about Vancouver, Shea."  
  
Shea replied, "My grandparents used to live there, I go to visit quite often." She fell silent for a while, as if thinking hard, then she said, "You guys want to go there as soon as summer vacation starts? My aunt has a country house in Surrey, a town some 40 kilometres from downtown Vancouver. We can stay there and take some time for sightseeing." Then at the sight of Kai's grim face she quickly added, "Or practice."  
  
Mr. Dickinson said brightly, "I think it's a great idea! What do you say, team?"  
  
Max grinned, "Free vacationing? Of course!"  
  
The others all nodded. Tyson turned his eyes on Kai and asked half mockingly, "What do you say, o great captain Kai?"  
  
Kai glared at him and answered, "I have no problem with it. But we must train hard once we get to Canada."  
Mr. Dickinson collected his papers, "Then it's all decided. I will order your tickets for you. And Tyson, don't be late that day. The plane will not wait for you!"  
  
How not surprisingly when Tyson flew into the airport with his luggage on that day. He was screaming something not quite audible due to all the food stuffed in his mouth, but one can guess it was something akin to "Wait for me! I am coming!" He charged onto the plane at the last second and found his seat. His teammates were all staring at him somewhat impassively.  
  
"Quite on the clock, aren't you?" Max asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh come on! I made it didn't I?" Tyson waved impatiently.  
  
"Just barely though." Retorted Shea, trying to look stern.  
  
Just then a low rumble was heard, the plane took off. The ten hours plane ride was more than boring, and the airline food was as usual, horrible. Tyson however didn't find it that way. He gulped down his own and also volunteered to finished Shea's for her.  
  
When they got off the plane it was a bright, beautiful morning outside. Tyson stared at the clock a little puzzled.  
  
"Dude, this is weird. We got on the plane 10 o'clock in the morning. After a huge long ride and it's only 8 o'clock right now?" He wondered at loud.  
  
Shea sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes, "Haven't you heard something called time zone?"  
  
"Oh." Tyson replied, though still looking somewhat stumped.  
  
Mr. Dickinson did not come with them. He was quite a busy man. So Shea, being the one most familiar with the city, took charge. She called two cabs, and gave the driver directions. It was Sunday morning, and the traffic was mild. They went along the highway eastward. The landscape was more flat and less populated as they went. Finally they arrived in a road surrounded by farms and meadows at both side. At the end of the road there was a large, beautiful house.  
  
They got off the cars and walked towards the house. The door opened and a middle-aged woman walked out and waved at them in welcome.  
  
"Aunt Hannah!" Shea cried and ran to her in greeting.  
  
Hannah smiled brightly, "Hello, Shea! You arrived a little earlier than expected."  
  
Shea laughed, "Mild traffic today. Hannah, here is the beyblade team I told you about. That is Kai over there, the Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny-- we call him chief though." She then turned to her team mates, " And guys, this is my aunt."  
  
The other members of the Blade Breakers chorused, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Willington."  
  
She smiled amiably and said, "Don't go 'Ms. Willington' on me. Just call me Hannah."  
  
They all nodded, and followed her into the house. The interior was much more grand than the exterior. The ceiling was high, and sunlight poured in through the large skylights. The floor was of hard maple wood covered by small pieces of woven rugs. Hannah led them into the kitchen. It was a very large room. A wooden table was in the midst of it, surrounded by eight chairs.  
  
"I cooked some more breakfast for you," Hannah said smiling, "It was a long journey, and I know how dreadful plane food is."  
  
Tyson leaped and shouted enthusiastically, "All right! Bacon and egg!"  
  
At that everyone shook their head and smiled knowingly.  
  
A/N: Well that's a quite boring chapter. But more actions (A lot more) are coming up in next chapter, I promise!!! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. A Cold Incident

Disclaimer: Really, if I own Beyblade, you think I would be here writing fan fictions?  
  
The next morning Shea woke at 7 o'clock, and the house was quiet. Knowing that her teams were probably still sleeping because of the time zone changes, she washed and dressed anew, and slipped downstairs quietly, careful not to make a sound. When she reached the kitchen, she found to her surprise Ray standing there, putting butter on pieces of toast.  
  
He turned around and smiled at her, "Good morning. You aunt went to the farm. She said she will be working all day, so we will have to cook our own lunch."  
  
Shea rubbed her eyes wearily, "You are up early."  
  
Ray replied teasingly, "I am not like Tyson, that's for sure."  
  
They ate breakfasts quietly and cleaned up the kitchen. Then seeing it was still early, Shea suggested they do a bit of horseback riding, and Ray readily agreed. They walked to the stable. Shea took a black mare, which she claimed to be hers whenever she came to her aunt's house. Ray chose a tall white stallion. The two of them left the stable and rode away.  
  
Outside the sun was high up in the sky, casting a golden glow on everything. The field was ample green, dabbed with bushes and wildflowers here or there. After they rode a while, a river bent before their path. The water was deep and still, shimmering slightly under the golden sunlight.  
  
Suddenly there came sound of falling horse hooves. They turned and saw a tall golden brown horse galloping, and on its back a rider garbed in white with flowing red hair. Ray watched, and a sudden mirth lit his eyes.  
  
"Mariah!" He shouted to the rider.  
  
Shea asked, a little puzzled, "You know her?"  
  
Ray smiled, "She is a very good friend of mine. I don't know she is in this town too."  
  
"Ah!" Shea replied and smiled knowingly.  
  
Ray flushed ever so slightly. "Don't start!" He warned half- heartedly, "No silly remarks, I got enough of that from Tyson."  
  
Shea shrugged, feigning indifference while trying to hide her giggles. Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. He gave his stallion a little urge and picked up his pace. The golden brown horse turned to him, and Mariah was waving eagerly.  
  
Suddenly Mariah's horse stirred. It neighed loudly and stood up on its hind legs, something had disturbed it greatly. This caught Mariah off guard. She jerked the reins tightly to stop herself from slipping. The horse was even more panicked by now. Its neigh turned louder, almost like a scream. It leaped and kicked and buckled. Mariah was thrown off the horse, and landed on the steep riverbank. The girl's limp form rolled down the bank and sank into the emerald green river.  
  
"Oh my god!" Shea gasped and stared at the river in shock.  
  
"Mariah!" Ray shouted, his voice filled with terror.  
  
He leaped off his steed and plunged into the river in one fluid motion. The water was so cold, and it was murky, filled with water plants and fish of unknown names. He could not see Mariah, only eerie green waters. He dove deeper in hope of finding his friend. But there was still nothing. The coldness started to prick his skin like thousands of sharp needles, and his lungs were burning. He burst out the water and took a deep breath, but only to dive back again. This time he saw something. Amid a bunch of dark water plants, he caught the sight of a flash of brilliant red. He swam towards the water plants with all the speed he could gather in the freezing water, and there he found Mariah. Water plants wrapped around her ankles and wrists, as if trying to swallow her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her free of the water plants. Then with the last bit of his strength, he swam back to the shore.  
  
He pulled himself and Mariah out of the water and onto the grassy bank. He sat there, gasping for breath and coughing. Shea ran toward them, the word "worry" alone could not describe her look.  
  
She knelt beside him and asked, "Is she all right?"  
  
Ray nodded, "She is breathing. But she is so cold."  
  
Shea took off her sweater and wrapped around Mariah. She gasped when she touched the girl's arm.  
  
"We have to wake her up. She is losing too much heat. She will die this way!" Shea said urgently.  
  
"Hmm." Ray replied. He felt cold and drowsy, and everything seemed to fade around him. His eyes are slowly closing.  
  
Shea shouted loudly, alarm filling her voice, "Ray! You have to stay awake!"  
  
Ray's golden eyes snapped open. He clenched his teeth tight, and shook his head. He said quietly, "Don't worry about me, I will be fine."  
  
He turned to Mariah and shook her roughly, "Mariah, wake up!"  
  
There was no response for a while. Then the red haired girl slowly opened her eyes. "Ray? What happened?"  
  
Ray breathed a sigh of relief, "Answers will have to wait, Mariah, we will have to go back first."  
  
He stood up shakily and helped Mariah up. Shea offered, "I will ride with her, Ray. You can barely stand on your own."  
  
Ray nodded silently; he had no more strength for speaking.  
  
They climbed up the horses and galloped homeward. Mariah sat before Shea, her head drooping. Shea whispered words to her constantly to keep her awake. Ray rode on the other horse. His hands held the reins loosely. He concentrated all his strength left on staying awake, for he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
It was a long, furious ride to home. Tyson, who was having his large breakfast, leaped at the sight of them.  
  
"Sweet lord! What happened?" He shouted.  
  
Max, Kenny and Kai all came to them and stared incredulously.  
  
Ray said nothing and sank down on the couch. Shea helped Mariah to lie down on another couch. Then she turned to her teammates and replied hurriedly, "No time to explain now. Go get something hot for them to drink and I will fetch the blankets."  
  
With that she turned around and raced upstairs. Tyson stared after her with his mouth wide open, while Max and Kenny looked confused.  
  
"You heard her. Do it now!" Kai snapped.  
  
The boys awoke at that. They ran to the kitchen and started heating the milk. Shea returned with large blankets. Kai took the blankets and wrapped them around the shivering teens on the couch.  
  
He then turned to Shea, "How did they manage to get hypothermia in June?"  
  
Shea replied wearily, "Mariah's horse bolted and threw her into a river, Ray went down to save her."  
  
Kai's expression was unreadable. "So expected of Ray." He muttered.  
  
Just then the other boys returned with large bowls of hot milk. After forcing Ray and Mariah to drink them all, they let the two sleep and rest.  
  
Kenny asked, "Now would you please tell us what happened?"  
Shea wearily repeated the story again. The others looked at each other when she finished.  
  
"That was so close." Max sighed.  
  
Tyson grimaced and said half jokingly, "Is it just me, or is our buddy Ray here prone to tragic accidents?"  
  
Kenny asked the team captain, "What do you make of this, Kai?"  
  
Kai was silent. Then he stood up abruptly and asked, "Shea, lend me your horse."  
  
Shea replied, surprised, "Sure, but where are you going."  
  
Kai answered quietly, "I am going to check on the horse that suddenly bolted for no reason."  
  
A/N: that's a good amount of action, I believe. Hope you like it. Please review!!!!! 


	7. The Masked Conspiracy

Disclaimer: You won't get much out of suing me. I mean, really, I am in high school!  
  
Kai rode across the meadow at a furious pace; cold wind whipped him with vigour. He followed the directions Shea gave him and headed northeast. Before long, the river came into his view. It snaked across the plain like an emerald belt. He rode along the river for a bit longer. Then he saw it, somewhat 50 metres from him, a golden horse lay on the grassy riverbank.  
  
Kai jumped off the horse and walked slowly toward the beast, he saw that the animal was not dead or seriously injured, though it seemed it was exhausted. He moved closer. Then he saw a dark haired boy crouching beside the fallen horse and was examining it carefully.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. But before he could speak, the boy raised his head and said, "Oh hi. I came by here and saw this horse lying around, you think you can give me a hand getting it to the nearest stable?"  
  
Kai searched the seemingly innocent boy for signs of deception, and he said coldly, "Nice try, but if you want to fool me, you can at least shake off the dandelion puffs in your hair. How long have you been spying on them?"  
  
The boy laughed, and all signs of sweetness faded from his face. Now he was wearing a strange expression upon his face. He clapped his hands together in a mock applause.  
  
"Great deduction work, Kai. I guess you are as the fame marks you, huh?" He sneered.  
  
Kai's face hardened, "What have you done to the horse? And for what reason?"  
  
The boy replied lightly, "It was just a little needle blown with a straw, such primitive weapon. And like the South Americans who invented them, I coated the needle with poison. Not lethal enough to kill the horse, of course. But it will drive it crazy to throw off even the most experienced rider." He laughed, and an evil was glint in his eyes. He continued, "As in why, the almighty Kai has to figure it out for himself."  
  
Kai searched him with his searing gaze again, and this time he caught a flash of pink in the boy's balled up fist. In one swift and fluent motion he loaded his beyblade and aimed it at the boy.  
  
"Give that back." He said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
The boy looked mildly surprised, "So you noticed. But tell me, why do you care? Where is that indifferent Kai?"  
  
Kai said evenly, "You have something that belongs to a good friend of mine."  
  
"A good friend? Ha!" The boy said jeeringly, "Surely you didn't fall for that wild cat? Of course, I have to say she got some flare. But still, definitely not your type, Kai."  
  
Kai replied smoothly, "I ask you not to tax my patience, or you will regret it." There was something in his voice and made the message across.  
  
The boy studied him in turn, and then he seemed to have made a decision. He tossed the pink blade to Kai and said, "Take that, if you really want it. But bear in mind that one day it shall be mine again."  
  
With that he turned and left without a word. Kai stared after the strange boy, and then he looked down at the pink blade in his hand. The bit was still there, and the pink minx looked as beautiful as ever. He stowed the blade in his pocket and leaped onto his steed. With a jerk of the rein, he turned and headed back to the country house.  
  
Boris was enraged. He screamed at the dark haired boy before him, "You didn't take home the blade, and you revealed yourself to Kai! You are suppose to act only when she is alone!"  
  
The boy looked at him sceptically, "It is not my fault that the girl's friends suddenly showed up. I didn't see them until I shot the needle. It is hard to get a hiding spot with a decent view on a meadow. Nor did I expect Kai to come back and take a look."  
  
Boris's eyes blazed, "You failed the mission! You are a failure."  
  
The boy shrugged indifferently, "Sure, up to you. You can find yourself a new blader if you want."  
  
This subdued Boris. He still stared vehemently at the boy, but he was a lot quieter, "Go back to your quarters now, and think about your mistakes. I will not forgive it another time."  
  
To Boris's surprise, Voltaire was not much angered when he brought the news to him.  
  
He said smoothly, "I did not expect much success out of such a petty theft anyway. The bit-beast will be more subdued if it is won in battle. Our time will come when the world championship game began."  
  
Boris answered politely, "Of course, Voltaire. But." He paused slightly, looking hesitant, then he said, "But what will he think?"  
  
Voltaire waved impatiently, "He will have to wait. He may be not saying much, but he know as well as I that he needs that power I can supply desperately."  
  
Footsteps were heard outside the door. Voltaire narrowed his eyes, "And unless I am mistaken, that will be one of his puppets coming our way. Leave me to talk to him, Boris."  
  
Boris bowed and left through the back door. As soon as he disappeared, the front door to Voltaire's office opened. A man dressed in black robe walked inside. A hideous mask covered all of his features but his cruel eyes.  
  
"I heard that your men failed the task today?" He asked icily, and there was an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"We were unable to obtain that beyblade today." Voltaire confirmed calmly.  
  
"My master is getting impatient. He will begin to doubt the authenticity of your tales." He said with a sneer.  
  
"That will be very unfortunate," Said Voltaire indifferently, "You boss Tom knows that he needs those power. I don't think he wishes to turn back on the plan yet."  
  
"You will pay my master respect!" The masked stranger raged, "You will hail him by his proper name!"  
  
"No I will not." Voltaire pronounced firmly, "I am not one of his servants or puppets. I work with him, not for him. And the title he crowned himself with, it is foolish. I will not be intimated by such a thing."  
  
The masked stranger didn't stir, but his eyes betrayed his fury. Finally he replied, "If that's what you say. We will expect the task done by the deadline you laid out for yourself. No later than that."  
  
Voltaire nodded, "Of course. But tell Tom to remember his end of the bargain as well."  
  
The masked man left without a word.  
  
Mariah couldn't understand why she was surrounded by water. All around her there was water, those cold, eerie water. She couldn't breath.  
  
"Help me! Ray!" She cried. She couldn't hear herself. But apparently someone did. She felt a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"It's okay, Mariah. I am right here." A soft voice chimed.  
  
Mariah forced her eyes open. She was lying in bed, and there were at least three layers of quilt on top of her. Ray was sitting on a small chair beside the bed.  
  
"Do you feel all right?" Ray asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Mariah nodded. She was still cold, and she felt drained and a little frightened, but other than that, she felt fine. She turned to look at Ray. He was very pale, and his golden eyes were clouded with weariness.  
  
She smiled, "You look terrible, Ray."  
  
Ray smiled back at her warmly and teased, "You really think so? It's all your fault, you know."  
  
The two of them jumped and pulled a part when they heard a distinctive cough. They turned and found to their surprise Kai standing before the door. He stood there with his arms crossed, and a slight smile was playing upon his lips.  
  
"Having fun, you two?" He asked.  
  
Mariah blushed just a little, and Ray ignored that comment. Kai walked into the room and took a seat beside Ray.  
  
Ray turned asked, "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yes, I found quite a lot." Kai replied and tossed the pink blade to Mariah, "And I believe that is yours, kitty."  
  
Mariah caught the blade and gasped, "Galux! Thank you for returning it, Kai! It must have fallen out of my pocket when the horse threw me. Where did you find it?"  
  
Briefly Kai told them of his encounter with the boy. When he finished, the other two looked sombre. The three of them sat in silence for a while, pondering over the incident.  
  
Then finally Ray said quietly, "It seems that someone is after us."  
  
Mariah continued, "And it seems they know a lot about us."  
  
There was a long silence again. Then Kai spoke, in his usual curt and cool manner again, "We sill just have to be careful."  
  
They all fell silent, a dark mood had settled upon them.  
  
A/C: Ok, here goes the chapter. Whoever can guess who that Tom is gets brownie points! Though that part of the story is not going to get resolved, I am leaving it for the sequel (and yes, I am planning one). And. does anyone think Kai is a little too warm in this story? I am trying not to create any OCCness. So he will get back to his cold self in the future. Ok maybe not TOO cold. 


	8. Revealation and Determination

Disclaimer: My creative mind is not ingenious enough for something like Beyblade.  
  
Mariah left after her conversation with Kai and Ray. She said goodbye to the Blade Breakers and went back to the ranch she was staying at with her team. She had much to tell her teammates. Kai and Ray collected the other members of their own team and informed them of the happenings, and none of them were too impressed.  
  
Tyson leaped up instantly and shouted, "What? You mean it wasn't an accident that the horse threw Mariah? And there is some bit-beast thief after us again?"  
  
Max looked very doubtful and a little scared. He glanced at Kai and asked nervously, "It's not him this time, is it? How can he be here in Canada?"  
  
Kai clenched his teeth, "Knowing my grandfather, it is probably him. He is too determined to just give up. He is definitely here. The Demolition Boys are still competing this year. He will want to watch."  
  
Shea looked at them with a hint of annoyance in her eyes, "Is someone going to fill me in? What is going on around here?"  
  
The boys looked at each other, obviously at a loss for words. Then Tyson said grimly, "I guess we should tell you now. But I warn you, it's not going to be pretty."  
  
"Go a head." Shea said.  
  
Ray said quietly, "You need to know, Shea, that not everyone loves beyblade the way we do. Some people have much more sinister plans concerning this sport. They found beyblade a way too conquer and vanquish. They use this to gain power."  
  
"And that biggest power-hungry freak would be my grandfather, Voltaire." Kai laughed drily.  
  
Tyson spoke too in his seldom heard serious tone; "He tried to build an army of bit-beasts to take over the world. In the world championship games last year, he openly took away other bladers' bit-beasts by force. He almost succeeded."  
  
"And I was his tool. He used my lust for power to make me do his dirty works for him." Kai sounded bitter and aghast.  
  
Shea stared at them, wide eyed in surprise. She asked breathlessly, "And you are telling me he is going to try again?"  
  
"He is too determined to stop because of one set-back." Replied Kai, "He is going to try again, and he will unleash even more force and even sink to ways of theft and robbery to accomplish his goal."  
  
"But how are we going to stop him?" Shea asked, still sounding a little dazed.  
  
"We can stop him by defeating him in the match. We did it last year." Max pointed out.  
  
"Yes, that's the least we can do." Kenny joined in the conversation too, "We can not completely foil his plans, but we can delay him and gain more time. The world intelligence agencies are already working on his case, but they are not very successful yet. Voltaire has hidden his secrets well."  
  
Shea looked a little frightened now. She muttered, sounding a little desperate, "This is not good. I joined you guys and this tournament for some summer holiday fun. I hope I am not expected stop a potential Hitler from taking over the world."  
  
Ray said softly, "Now you know the situation fully, you have to decide for yourself. We cannot force you to stay with us if you don't wish to. The situation may be very dangerous."  
  
The last of his words sounded dark and haunted as he remembered the match he fought to death last year, the cold battle Tyson endured, and the incident this morning where he almost lost Mariah.  
  
Shea looked at them each in turn, and there was something strange in her eyes, a mixture of astonishment and admiration. "And you guys will launch yourselves into this war? Regardless of what may happen?" She asked.  
  
No one replied, but the solemn expressions from everyone gave her the firm answer.  
  
Shea sighed, "I guess I can't exactly back out now. I am a Blade Breaker. I will go through this with you guys. And I hope you guys wouldn't mind me telling you that your heroic actions are on the annoying side."  
  
Still there was no reply, but the boys all smiled, even Kai.  
  
Shea stood up with some enthusiasm, "But we can forget about saving the world for a while. It's lunchtime! We will think once we all had a full stomach."  
  
There comes the usual reply from Tyson, which includes an "Alright!" and a leap into the air.  
  
For lunch they had sandwiches, salads and homemade soup. Everyone seems to be occupied. Kai and Ray sat silently; Shea was mulling over the information she just received; Tyson was too busy concentrating on his food to think or notice anything; Kenny was typing away on his laptop between bites of sandwiches and Max was looking at the computer screen over his shoulder. So when Kenny suggested some training after lunch everyone agreed, even Tyson, though he was complaining about the lack of food during the training session.  
  
Shea laughed and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Tyson." She said, "I know a perfect place where we can practice and have an endless source of food."  
  
Shea led her team mates outside and into a field lined with rows of metre-tall bushes. "We can train here," Said Shea, "This rough ground and obstacles would provide good practice for control and agility. And take a look Tyson, you can enjoy out-of-the-bushes fresh blueberries anytime you want!"  
  
Tyson grinned widely, "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
They all pulled out their beyblades and launched. The small spinning blades wove in and out of the roots and branches of the blueberry bushes, sometimes sending a flock of small birds to fly up and circle around.  
  
Ray watched the birds with some interests, then suddenly he smiled, "I have an idea that will make our practice worth a while. Take a look at this."  
  
With that he called back his blade. He launched it again and sent it crashing into an especially leafy bush. A pack of grey-specked sparrows rose into the sky, chirping and wheeling about madly.  
  
Ray cried, "Drigger! After them!"  
  
His silver-white blade glowed green. It leaped onto the blueberry bush, from branch to branch and steadily rising higher. Finally it leaped into the sky with a ferocious force, crashing into one sparrow. The bird gave a tiny squeak and fall to the earthen floor. The white blade bounced and wheeled and crashed into another bird. When the blade finally hit the ground, there were at least ten limp birds on the ground.  
  
Shea gasped, "Ray! How could you do that to the birds? It's so."  
  
But before she could finish her accusation, the limp birds on the ground suddenly came alive. They screamed and fluttered their wings. Within a minute they all vanished into another row of blueberry bushes. Shea stared, eyes wide and speechless.  
  
Ray smiled amiably, "You can only stun the birds. It wouldn't be much if you just kill them. Like you said, it would be too cruel. But I hope those sparrows learned a lesson. You aunt must be very annoyed with them pecking away her blueberries."  
  
Kai looked at the vanishing birds with vast interests in his eyes. "It is rather a fresh idea. It would be worth our time. Dranzer!"  
  
He sent his blue blade flying into another bush, this time raising a pack of robins. His Dranzer also left ten limp birds on the ground. He looked on with a little disappointment, "I missed a few."  
  
The others joined them. They moved from bush to bush to find new bird source. Tyson used his storm attack to form a tornado to trap all the birds, however his attack was a little too aggressive, and two birds were left with torn feathers. Shea was aghast at the sight of those miserable creatures. She scolded Tyson, but most of her complaints have fallen on deaf ears. Max was having a little trouble with this exercise, having a defensive blade and a water-based bit-beast, but he still managed to stun more than half of the birds that rose into the sky.  
  
In the end both Ray and Kai could easily stun all the birds that burst out of the bushes. The others came close. Tyson would have tried more to perfect his attack, but an angry Shea stopped him from tormenting those wretched animals. Kenny was busy feeding Dizzi with data again, occasionally he and his bit-beast would give the others a little advice. He seemed relatively happy that everyone was working hard.  
  
Time passed quickly. The sky faded from a brilliant sapphire colour to a dusky blue. The sun was setting and it painted the western sky with brilliant colours. Clouds now dyed red and gold rolled across the vast heaven, creating a beautiful tapestry. In the eastern sky, one could catch a glimpse of a silver moon a gem like star.  
  
The Blade Breakers walked home from their long training session. They were tired perhaps, but better prepared for the upcoming events. Tomorrow will bring another day.  
  
A/N: My friend Kan was complaining about not enough action in the last chapter. I am sorry about that, there wasn't much action in this one either. There is only a bit of blading in the end. I promise a lot more actions to come though! 


	9. A Reluctant Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. It would be too glamorous a thing for me.  
  
Messages to the readers: Thanks for everyone reviewed so far! You made my writing experiences much more enjoyable. Thanks to Sellona and Toni, your reviews are so encouraging. Thanks to Blackout12, I love your review system! And Kan, thank you again. Thanks for all the encouragement and praises.  
  
I found a few typos here and there sometimes. I don't really want to replace the chapters because such minute mistakes, so I hope every critic can understand and excuse me there. I do proofread, but sometimes I still miss those small typos. I don't have a beta reader yet. If anyone is interested in helping me out please email me at silverwings_fiery@hotmail.com.  
  
The next week passed quickly. The Blade Breakers devoted much of their time in training. Even the little free time they had they did not spend on leisurely activities. Tyson, Max and Kenny would sit for hours in front of Kenny's laptop and search for information on Bio-volt and the Demolition boys. Though not much came of it; it seems their arch-nemesis had hidden their tracks well. Ray and Shea promptly buried themselves in mountains of books and papers when they were free, mumbling difficult calculations to themselves. Kai often disappeared, despite the warnings from his team mates about not to wander alone.  
  
So when the opening ceremony of the World Championship Tournament finally arrived all of them were excited. It was a moderately good day. They took a bus to the appointed gathering place, which is a small park in the middle of the city. A crowd had gathered there, making it very difficult to move about. After they signed in at the reception booth they retrieved to a quiet corner of the park. Kenny had a schedule sheet in his hands.  
  
"Yes! Our first game is the day after tomorrow! I can't wait!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, peering at the schedule over Kenny's shoulders.  
  
"That doesn't leave much time to search up data on our opponents." Kenny complained, "And we are playing the Australian team first, who is totally unknown to us."  
  
Shea looked a little dazed, "It leaves more than enough time for me to get nervous though. I have never actually envisioned this before."  
  
Max laughed, "You know, this tournament will be broadcast worldwide! So those people who are not lucky enough to see it for real will be sitting on their couch and swallowing it down with chips and coke!"  
  
Shea groaned, "Max! That's not helping!"  
  
Tyson padded the girl on the back, "No sweat, Shea. You will get used to be a TV star soon enough."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "No more fooling around, we need to get back and prepare for our first game."  
  
Tyson stuck out his tongue, "You worry too much, Mr. Sourpuss."  
  
The Blade Breakers walked down the street together, with Tyson and Max chattering endlessly about the upcoming game.  
  
Suddenly Ray said in a low voice, "Someone is following us."  
  
Shea put a firm hand on Tyson's shoulder before he could leap and hissed, "Pretend he said nothing."  
  
Kai turned his head ever so slightly to catch some signs.  
Ray said quietly, "A tall male in a overcoat with a hood. Two blocks behind us across the street."  
  
This seemed to confirm what Kai had in mind, he said commandingly, "Follow me."  
  
They followed him down the street and turned into a dark, narrow alley. The stranger followed them still, though his footsteps were so light and his figure lay concealed in the shadows that they can barely notice him even if they were careful.  
  
Max asked worriedly, "Kai, are you sure this is a good place to go when someone is following us?"  
  
Kai replied quietly, "It will be a good place to confront him."  
  
As soon as he spoke, the figure following them halted and shouted to them in a loud voice, "You can stop pretending now, I know you guys noticed me."  
  
Kai whirled around, "And you should be answering a few questions now."  
  
The stranger walked up to them and flung back his hood. Standing before them was one of their old acquaintances.  
  
Tyson's eyes bulged, "Tala?"  
  
The red haired teen answered wryly, "I believe that is my name,"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Why are you following us? Do you work for my grandfather?"  
  
Tala paused, "Yes and no."  
  
Tyson waved his fist angrily, "What do you mean yes and no? You are here to spy on us, aren't you!"  
  
Tala replied calmly, "I was ordered to shadow you and learn about your movements, but I didn't take that order to heart entirely."  
  
Ray asked softly, "How long have you been following us?"  
  
Tala sent him a wary glance, "Not very long, only today. You senses are sharp and you noticed me earlier than I imagined."  
  
He stared at the silent Blade Breakers, and then he continued slowly, "Do not look onto me with such animosity. I do not agree with Boris and Voltaire and their doings. But I have to obey them, it is not a matter of choice."  
  
Kai glared at him, "How much will you tell Boris then?"  
  
Tala answered smoothly, "As little as possible, and nothing that can cause you harm. Rest assured about that. But I have something else to tell you."  
  
Receiving silence from everyone he went on in a lower tone, "You must be really careful. Boris has found a new beyblader for our team. He can control the bit-beast Black Dranzer."  
  
This had some impact on them. Both Tyson and Max gasped out loud, Kai jerked violently, and Ray's eyes narrowed.  
  
Tala continued, "That's not it. Voltaire had found a new partner. I don't exactly know who or even what this stranger is, but I know he is dangerous. He pocesse dark powers I don't know how to describe. And I must warn you to be careful again. If Boris think you a threat in the world championships despite everything, he will take you out the easy way."  
  
Ray looked hard at Tala, "Kindly explain that."  
  
Tala said casually, "What I mean is, if Boris is not sure he can win against you in the world championships, he will just kill you. He will not have anyone foil his plans this time."  
  
There was a deadly silence. Finally Ray laughed, "That's very kind of you to tell us all the information."  
  
Tala replied, "That's because I like you guys better than I like him. If you would excuse me now, I have to go. I don't want Boris suspecting anything."  
  
"Wait!" Max suddenly shouted, "Do you have to go back to them? If you don't approve of them, why don't you leave?"  
  
For the first time, Tala looked pained, "I can't. I am an orphan under their custody. I have nothing that can help me in the outside world. I have to stay with them whether I wish it or not."  
  
Max looked crestfallen. He muttered, "I am sorry."  
  
Tala laughed, "Don't be. But you must know that none of us follow Boris's order too willingly. If you ever meet us, in the tournament or outside it, bear that in mind and have some pity."  
  
Ray looked right into the other's blue eyes. He asked with a low voice, "Do you think any of your team mates would have shown pity if we are at their mercy?"  
  
Tala avoided the Ray's piercing gaze. He laughed mirthlessly, "I don't wonder since it was you who asked the question. The answer is no. They don't like Boris, but that doesn't mean they are fond of you. Especially Bryan. He would gladly slit your throat if given the chance, Ray. His loss made his life hell in the abbey, and he blames you entirely."  
  
Ray sighed, "I think I am starting to understand your position. I can't promise for the others, but you have a deal with me at least."  
  
Tala looked at the others hopefully, they all nodded, silently and grimly. Tala's reaction was hard to read. Something akin to disbelieve and admiration flitted across his blue eyes, but only for a second, soon he was back to his normal self.  
  
"See you all at the tournament then." With that he turned vanished into the shadows.  
  
A/N: Yeah! It's Tala! I really want to something about him. I mean, he is stuck with Boris and Voltaire, but he is still a good guy. I thought about putting him in the Majestics actually. But then I seriously doubt that Robert would approve. As in Bryan, I hate him, and I still pity him. A one and only combination, I would say. Oh and I know this chapter is a little boring too. All talking and such. I beg you to have patience, because the match is coming up in next chapter! And I will update really fast to make up for all the short and action-less chapters. 


	10. Let the games begin!

Disclaimer: Ah, Beyblade! Such beautiful and fantastic tales!  Too bad I didn't write them.

     The Blade Breakers sat in their change room, going over some pre-game small talks. Mr. Dickinson just arrived and was encouraging his team animatedly.

   "So, this is it." He said brightly, "Your first game! Go show them your excellent skills and teamwork, and win this world championship! Kenny, do you have a line up?"

    The brown-haired boy raised his head from his computer. "Yes I do. Dizzi and I just came up with the plan. Tyson, you can go first, then Kai and followed by Ray."

    Shea raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, Kenny? I mean three brute forces in a row?"  
  


     Ray laughed, "Rephrase that! Since when did we become brute forces?"

      Shea rolled her eyes, "Fine! Why are all the power pieces together?"

      Kenny explained hurriedly, "According to the new rules, if we win the first three matches, there will be no need to play the other two. So I was thinking we should win this as fast as possible and without revealing ourselves too much. So Kai, Ray and Tyson, it would be best if you guys can finish the match without calling on your bit-beasts. That may be very difficult to achieve at world championship games, but you can try. After checking out the Australian team's stats, I think we can win this easily."

      Mr. Dickinson complimented, "I think this is a very good plan, Kenny."

      In the stadium the voice of one familiar AJ Topper boomed overhead, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to B.C place on the west coast of Canada!"

      Brad Best's deeper voice echoed from the speaker, "And is this B.C place multi-functional! It can be a basketball court, a hockey arena, and now a Beyblade stadium!"

      AJ Topper continued, "This is our second game in the World Championship Tournament! If you recall, in the first game, the European team the Majestics snatched a narrow win from the American team, the All-Starz. So the Majestcis are moving on to the semi-finals. Today we have the Blade Breakers against the Water Nymphs!"

      The two teams walked into the centre of the stadium, winning loud cheers and screams from the fans.

      Brad went on with the introduction, "The Water Nymphs are from Australia, and they are the only all-girls team to make it to the world championship. And they are not easy prey. Their water spirit bit-beasts put up a fight!  On the other side we have the Blade Breakers! The returning champions! They are here to show everyone that their skills have not rusted."

      "And for the first round we have Tyson from the Blade Breakers! His dragoon bit-beast is a ferocious one! He can storm down the house!" AJ went on, "He will be facing Lucia from the Water Nymphs. Don't be fooled by her sweet looks, her dolphin bit-beast Flippers is one tricky beast to beat!"

     "And the dish we have today will give her an extra power boost. We call this designer piece the western coast bowl!" Brad said as the mechanism opened and revealed the game dish. It was filled with dark blue water, though a small portion of it was lined with jagged, steep mountains.

      Tyson gasped, "No way! This barely leaves any ground for launching."

      Brad continued, "This is an almost exact replica of the landscape of western Canada, seas bordered by snow-capped mountains. This dish will prove to be extra challenging for the bladers."

      Tyson approached the dish, thinking hard on a plan to go around the waters. His opponent smirked, "What, can't handle a little damp ground?"

      Tyson blinked and faced the pretty blonde girl before him, "Yeah, dream on! I will take you down faster than you can say 'pacific ocean'!"

       Above them AJ shouted, "Bladers ready! Three, two, one, let it rip!"

       A grey-white and a light blue beyblade sailed into the dish at the same time and landed on the jagged mountains. Tyson's grey blade slid along the mountain slopes as if moving on flat ground, the other one seemed a little less balanced though.

      Tyson smirked, "Guess it's not that hard. You can barely get a footing on that hill. Dragoon attack!"

      The grey blade sailed forward, leaping from rock to rock after the light blue blade. 

       Lucia shrugged, "Well, I think I am lowering the altitude. Flippers! Down to the sea!"

       A graceful bottlenose dolphin appeared. It gave a gleeful shriek and dove into the water. A ripple flashed, then it was gone. The water was so smooth you can barely imagine something is spinning beneath.

       The girl taunted, "Want to follow me down there?"

       Tyson gritted his teeth and didn't answer.

       AJ boomed overhead again, "Lucia's blade has just taken a dive into the water! How will Tyson deal with this?"

      Tyson was a little hesitant. His blade stayed spinning in one place and did not move.

       Again the girl shrugged, "If you are not making the move, I will. Flippers, quick attack!"

       The dolphin leaped out of the waves and smashed into the grey-white blade, sending it off the mountains and slicing through the waves. 

      "Dragoon, double back!" Tyson shouted.

       The grey blade hit the wall of the dish and bounced back to a rock on the steep mountains.

      AJ shouted overhead, "Now that was a close one! Tyson seems have trouble with the sea."

       Again Tyson was silent, however a plan was forming in his head.

       The girl watched her silent opponent. She yawned loudly, "This is boring. Flippers, quick attack again!  This time, invite him to the sea."

      The blue dolphin leaped again and lounged at the grey-white blade.

    "Oh no you don't!"  Tyson shouted, "I am prepared for that this time. Dragoon, storm attack."

     Air stirred around the small blade, creating a giant tornado. It lifted up the blue blade hurling out of the water and sent it flying outside the dish in one easy blow.

    "The winner is Tyson! And the Blade Breakers take the first match!" AJ shouted, "Here is your world champs!"

     Tyson returned to his teammates with a grin. They all welcomed him with a smile.

       Kai said coolly, "That match is not a display of power I have imagined, Tyson. You seemed clueless for a while."

      Tyson grinned lamely, "Come on, Kai. Don't be a poor sport."

     "I have to agree with Kai." Kenny said, "You could have done better. But it is a good thing that you did not show too much in the first match. This might loosen others' cautions."

     Tyson nodded, looking serious for a while.

      AJ spoke again, "And next up for the Water Nymphs is Hannah! Her bit-beast Tusk is not a walrus to mess around with! She will be playing against Kai, who is the ever-mysterious one. His bit-beast Dranzer is one heck of a bird! Let his opponent beware!"

      Ray tilted his head and asked, "Kai, do you have a plan against the water?"

      Kai simply nodded and walked up to the dish. He launched his blue blade in a swift movement, sending it leaping among the rocks. His opponent sent her green blade into the water, quickly disappearing into the blue sea.

    "Coming after me?" The girl dared.

      Kai replied smoothly, "I have no time to play hide-and-seek. Dranzer, drain the ocean!"

      From the blue blade the magnificent fire bird rose. It cried shrilly and sent flame flying everywhere. The temperature rose rapidly inside the stadium, and the water in the dish was evaporating and creating a misty haze around it. Soon the bowl was completely dry, and the green blade was revealed spinning on the bottom.

      Kai smirked, "You can run, but you can't hide. Dranzer, finish this!"

      The phoenix swept down and in one move sent the green blade flying.

      And the Blade Breakers takes the second match too! The Water Nymphs will have to win the next one, or they are out of the game!" AJ announced form above, "That was some display! Now we will need some extra time to refill that bowl."

       Ray looked at the bowl with interests, "It's much easier to see now the water is out."

       "You got a plan, Ray?  You are up next." Max asked.

        Ray laughed softly, "I have a plan alright. However it needs a little furnish and double check."

       Shea smiled at him, "55 centimetres if you need to check."

       Ray said half-teasingly, "It's 56.52."

      "Oh please!" Shea sounded mildly annoyed, "You don't need the exact measurement! I would be pleased if you can just hit 55."

       Ray sounded a shade more serious, "You want to bet on it? I say I can hit 56.52."

        Shea replied instantly, "I will treat you lunch if you can hit it."

        Ray laughed, "That's not much."

      "Fine then!" Shea said, "I will treat _Tyson _lunch if you hit 56.52!"

        Ray clapped her shoulder gently, "Deal. If I don't hit the mark, I will treat Tyson lunch."

       With that he walked up to the dish. Shea made a face to his back and sat down silently.

      Tyson asked with confusion, "Do you guys get what they are talking about?"

      Max shrugged, "No idea. But it seems they have a bet, and you are getting free lunch either way."

      Tyson laughed, "Well, that's good!"

      Above them Brad announced, "The bowl is now refilled and our third match is underway. From the Blade Breakers we have Ray. He is one sharp blader. He is facing Sarah, who is ready to do some damage with her killer whale bit-beast. Can she pull of a win to avenge her team mates?"

      AJ shouted, "Bladers ready! Three, two, one, let it rip!"

      A pearly white and a jet-black blade crashed in mid-air and sailed onto the steep mountains. 

      Sarah said casually as she commanded her blade into the water, "You are welcome to join me."

      Ray smiled, "Of course. Ladies first."

      His white blade ran off a protruding rock and sank into the water as well.

     The girl's eyes narrowed, "So you decided to join me? You will regret that. Attack!"

      Her black beyblade sailed towards the white one. But the tiger blade simply slid away and avoided contact. For many minutes the silver white blade zoomed around, gathering energy but never making a significant move. The black blade chased it in vain.

      Sarah cried in frustration, "Quit stalling and running around! Do you want to battle or not?"

      Ray replied calmly, "The tiger swims well, doesn't he? Though I wouldn't want to challenge a killer whale in the sea no matter what. Drigger! We are finished here."

        The silver-white blade hurled out of the water. It span silently on a rock, as if waiting for something to happen. Sarah looked confused, then suddenly she gasped. For the water was quickly draining away for some unknown reasons.

      "Get out of the water!" Sarah cried, panicked.

       "Drigger! Keep her down there!" Ray commanded.

       His silver-white blade soared and smashed the black blade that was resurfacing and sent it down into the now swirling waters. The black blade tumbled, and was pulled down. Soon all the water was gone. The black blade rolled alongside the water currents, then finally hit the bottom of the dish with a "clang" and stilled. The audiences were silent, astounded and confused.

      "Wow! What a strategy from Ray!" Brad announced, "It seems he had drilled a hole in the dish and let the water do the rest! Though I say it's a very extravagant plan. Those designer dishes are expensive!"

      AJ shouted, "And the third match goes to the Blade Breakers! They are advancing to the semi-finals!"

     The crowds finally woke up and began cheering loudly. The Blade Breakers gathered together and celebrated their first victory. They all seemed excited and happy, the gloom of the past days were behind them in those few precious moments.

      Suddenly they heard an exclamation from Shea. They turned and found her standing by the dish and holding a measuring tape in her hands. She was staring at the dish with an incredulous expression.

    "I refuse to believe this!" She shouted, "Exactly 56.52 cm from the rim? How could he possibly do that?"

      Ray laughed, "I believe I won the bet, Shea."

A/N: Yeah! The first match! Finally! Anyway, I hope you guys like it. This chapter is longer, with a lot of blading going on! The next one might be on a little later. Not too late hopefully. Review, everyone! I am not getting enough reviews! Really, I appreciate it when you people would give me a few pointers.


	11. The Return of Black Dranzer

Disclaimer: I really don't own this thing. Really!  
  
Boris never, ever gives lectures, he makes his commands short, clear and threatening, so what he was doing now was as close to a lecture as one can get. He stood before his team, speaking with a low and dangerous voice.  
  
"I want quick and decisive victories." He said, "The Indian team is no where near the Blade Breakers' abilities, but they would make good warm up practices. I want you to put some threat into your matches. Show the world the defeat last year was nothing but a little set back. Make this game worthwhile."  
  
He paused to look at his silent team, and then he continued, "I want Tala to go first, then Spencer, and Peter, you can go last. And Tala, what is that you have to say?" He pronounced sharply when he saw Tala wince.  
  
Tala didn't raise his head. He said very slowly, "Maybe Bryan can play the first round. His style can put the message through better than me."  
  
Boris sneered, "No, Tala, you play the first match. And put some force into it. I know you are capable, so don't give me any excuses. Clear?"  
  
Tala said nothing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Blade Breakers sat on the watch stand and waited impatiently for the game to began. The coming game was between the Indian team the Green Fire and the Demolition Boys. The stadium was crowded and noisy. People were moving about like headless flies. They were still unsettled despite the fact the beyblade match will begin in five minutes.  
  
"Hey!" Someone called faintly to them and shuffled near.  
  
Tyson turned and called to his teammates, "Check out guys, it's the White Tigers!"  
  
The group of Chinese beybladers came to them and took seats beside them. The Blade Breakers greeted their old friends warmly.  
  
Tyson asked with a grin, "So you guys decide to check out the action as well?"  
  
"Actually, we are here to check out the competition." Replied Lee, "Mariah had told us much to think about."  
  
Kai said quietly, "I must give you more credit. You put your suspicions in the right place, it seems."  
  
Lee laughed, "Our strategy is not that complicated, Kai. We are playing the winner of this match, that's why we are here."  
"You are?" Max asked, interested, "How is your first game?"  
  
Mariah smirked, "We took out the Canadian team in the blink of an eye. They are really not our standard. The home crowd was pretty disappointed. But then again, they know beyblade is not one of Canada's few strong sports."  
  
Tyson asked, "Are you saying they are not good at all? That's hardly fair! You got to play an easy opponent."  
  
Shea laughed, "Oh come on! We didn't have any trouble at all with the Australian team!"  
  
No one spoke anymore, for the game had started. Below them both teams are getting ready to battle. Tala stepped up to the dish readied himself. His opponent did the same. When the familiar voiced announced the "Let it rip" sentence, both players launched their blades into the dish. Tala didn't waste a single moment to attack.  
  
"Wolborg, finish this game now." He commanded in a cold tone.  
  
His wolf beast soared from his blade and lunged at the opponent. It shredded the other beyblade to pieces, and easily won the match. The wolf bit-beast immediately began to absorb the other bit-beast. Eerie light slowly filled the dish. The Indian boy was silent. He was too astonished and did not react at once. When he finally realized what was happening he cried out fiercely and lunged and Tala. His teammates held him back firmly, though they all seemed raged.  
  
It was over in seconds. Tala took his blade in his hand and walked back to his bench with a cold expression on his face. In the watch stand the Blade Breakers and the White Tigers watched in horror as the familiar scene played out before them. A dreadful silence assaulted the stadium. The audiences were stunned and speechless.  
  
Tyson balled his fist and punched the air angrily, "That Tala! And I thought he would stop this!"  
  
Ray replied quietly, "He would, Tyson, but I don't think he could."  
  
The second match was no different. The Indian girl put up a good fight, and her fierceness even surprised Spencer. But soon it was over again, and her bit-beast was also taken. For the third match, a small- framed, dark-haired boy rose from the bench and walked up to the dish.  
  
Upon the sight of this boy Kai narrowed his eyes and hissed, "It's him!"  
  
"Who? What" Tyson asked, much bewildered.  
  
Kai answered, "It the strange boy I told you about, the one who tempered with Mariah's horse and tried to take her beyblade."  
  
The White Tigers looked at the boy, and a new light of dislike came to them. The boy of himself was oblivious----or at least pretended to be----to the animosity from the watch stand. He stood before the dish and was talking to the Indian bladers.  
  
"Why don't we spice up the game a little?" He asked calmly, "I will take on the three of you left in a single match, and the winner takes all."  
  
The Indian team was quick to a decision.  
  
"Unbelievable!" AJ shouted to the crowd, "Peter from the Demolition Boys had just challenged the three remaining bladers of the Green Fire to a single sudden death match! And it seems they accepted!"  
  
"Uh oh," Max said nervously, "This isn't good, I just know it."  
  
Four blades launched into the dish, they sailed along the surface and soon were engaged in a head on battle.  
  
Peter watched the three other blades that surrounded his own with mild interested. He yawned loudly, "This is too boring. Black Dranzer! Let's finish this pointless game!"  
  
A dark bird rose from the black beyblade. It was a beast composed of fire and shadows, born and bred in darkness and it reeked of evil wills. Almost cowering before the evil creature, the three other blades retreated before the dark bird and finally stopped spinning altogether. Peter smirked as the Black Dranzer began to absorb the three other bit-beasts. There was a whirl of light, and soon it was calm again. The stadium was no longer silent, but filled with a murmur that seems frightened but angered.  
  
Peter picked up his blade. He laughed and held it aloft. He turned to Kai and flashed the dark beyblade before the captain of the Blade Breakers. Kai jerked violently, he was shaking with fury.  
  
"He will pay." Kai hissed through clenched teeth. 


	12. A Majestic Battle

Disclaimer: I do not have any relations to Beyblade except the fact I really like it.  
  
The Blade Breakers sat in their change room and crowded around Kenny and his laptop. Apparently Kenny was assigning the line up for the coming game against the Majestics.  
  
"The Majestics has always been a formidable opponent for us." Said Kenny, lecturing again, "They have great skills and their bit- beasts boasts considerable power. So we must give them all we have to defeat them. Ray will go first; then we play defensive, so Max will play the second round; and Shea, you will play the third round. Don't feel pressured; I put you in the third place so the stake won't be too high. If we can't gain victory in the first three matches, then we will send Tyson and Kai."  
  
They all nodded to Kenny's plan.  
  
Ray asked, "Chief, do you have any data on their new team member? We know the others, but their new member is still quite mysterious to us."  
  
Dizzi beeped from the laptop, "I know their new member. His name is Edward, the son of Duke of Edinburgh. According to my files here, he is as good as Robert! And watch out for his whale bit-beast, it is one power house!"  
  
Tyson said enthusiastically, "No sweat there, Dizzi. We will take him down along with his team!"  
  
They all laughed and walked into the stadium. Outside the crowd was cheering on top of their lungs. Everyone seemed to be especially excited to see the returning world champions in action again.  
  
AJ shouted, "Welcome! This is our first semi-final match in the world championships tournament. We have the returning champions the Blade Breakers against the European team the Majestics!"  
  
The crowd cheered even louder as the two teams stepped into their view.  
  
Brad commented, "Our teams look ready to blade! Then without further ado, let's introduce today's dish." The new dish slowly rose from the underground mechanism as Brad continued, "For all fans who like to see exotic dishes, this may be a bore. We have here a classic bowl, simple indeed, but perfect to show off the bladers' true power."  
  
AJ shouted, "And let the game begin! First up from the Blade Breakers is Ray. He is a very balanced blader with top rate skills and power to boot. And you do not want to mess with his bit-beast Drigger! He will be facing Robert, the leader of the Majestics. Don't be fooled by Robert's gentleman demeanour, he is relentless in battles."  
  
Ray and Robert stepped up to the dish. They both looked alert and concentrated.  
  
Ray smiled, "May the best blader win."  
  
Robert replied with a smile, "Of course, for the honour of the game."  
  
AJ shouted again, "Bladers ready! Three, two, one, let it rip!"  
  
With that two blades sailed into the red bowl and clashed head on.  
  
"Gryfolyon! Attack!" Robert commanded. His light blue blade glowed as it raced towards Ray's pearl white blade.  
  
"Drigger! Counter attack." Ray shouted.  
  
The two blades crashed into each other with tremendous force. The two magnificent beasts rose from the blades: the golden griffon and the silver tiger. The two beasts roared and pounced on each other. Drigger, who was much more agile, was slowly gaining the upper hand.  
  
"Yes!" Tyson shouted excitedly, "Ray is winning!"  
  
The other Majestics did not sit idle. Enrique stood up and shouted, "Robert, take the air! The land is not your domain!"  
  
Robert took the advice instantly, he commanded, "Gryfolyon, fly!"  
  
The griffon wrestled away from the tiger's claws and spread its golden wings. It flew straight into the air and glowered at the tiger on the ground.  
"Oh no! This is not good!" Kenny gasped.  
  
"What is that?" Tyson asked worriedly.  
  
"Drigger maybe can match Gryfolyon on the ground, but now it is in the air, Drigger can do nothing!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
In a quick attack Gryfolyon swept down and sent the tiger sprawling. The white blade hit the wall of the dish and bounced back, Drigger had retreated back into the blade. It seemed uncertain and was wobbling slightly.  
  
Ray clenched his teeth, "Come on, Drigger. Don't give up!"  
  
The silver-white blade righted itself and was spinning again.  
  
"Not giving up yet, are you?" Robert smirked, "Of course, I won't expect anything less from a Blade Breaker. But you can hardly do anything against my bit-beast that is flying high in the air."  
  
"That's what you think." Ray growled, "Your bit-beast may be in the air, you blade still stays on the ground most of the time. Drigger! "  
  
The silver-white blade suddenly sped up and zoomed around the dish. There was a shivering lightning around the furious blade. Cracks appeared on the dish, deep and rigidly cut.  
  
"What?" Robert exclaimed.  
  
His blade suddenly landed in one of the cracks and jostled madly.  
  
"Ray is making a comeback!" Max called out.  
  
But it did not last long. Robert's blade leaped out of the crack and soon was spinning smoothly again.  
  
"Those obstacles would not hinder me." Said Robert, "Let's not make this too long. Gryfolyon! Wing daggers attack!"  
  
"Dodge it, Drigger!" Ray shouted.  
  
His blade span and wove through the raining daggers, carefully avoiding the cracks on the dish at the same time.  
  
"You can't dodge it forever!" Robert cried as more daggers rained down with more vigour.  
  
"Drigger! White lightning counter attack!" Ray suddenly shouted.  
  
A beam of silver light rose from his white blade, and branched off into madly cackling lightning that covered the entire dish. The daggers were deflected off the light and went flying all over the place.  
  
"And now trap him!" Ray commanded.  
  
The silver light streams closed in on the golden griffon and formed a cage around him. The griffon shrieked and flapped its large wings, wind rushed around him, howling in fury.  
  
"That will not trap me!" Robert shouted, "Gryfolyon, break free!"  
  
The griffon shook even harder against the binding light. Yet the light streams didn't loosen, instead it tightened. The powers struggled, sending flashes of lightning and gusts of wind into the audiences.  
  
Suddenly Ray commanded, "Drigger! Now!"  
  
The lightning disappeared all at once. The griffon shrieked again, baffled by the sudden change. It tumbled in the air, rolling about madly.  
  
"Tiger claws attack!" Ray shouted once more.  
  
Drigger emerged from the silver-white blade as it rushed towards Robert's light blue one. The tiger pounced on the blade and sent it flying into the air in one sweep of the paw. The light blue blade landed beside Robert's feet.  
  
"And it's over!" AJ shouted, "What an exciting battle! Ray claimed the victory. The first match goes to the Blade Breakers!"  
  
"Wow!" Tyson shouted, "What on Earth did he do?"  
  
"I got it now!" Kenny exclaimed and explained hurriedly, "Ray used white lightning attack to form a cage around Robert's Gryfolyon, knowing he will try to break free. The wrestle is only a decoy. Once the potential power reached a certain level, he will stop the attack. Like in a head on match of tug of war and suddenly letting go. Your opponent will no doubt fall due to the momentum. It worked. Gryfolyon was confused when the white lightning attack stopped and went tumbling. In that moment it was vulnerable to a concentrated attack like the one Ray gave him"  
  
"That is ingenious!" Max complimented.  
  
Ray walked back to them, looking a little tired.  
  
"Well, that took a while." He said with a small smile.  
  
"That was great, buddy!" Tyson said happily.  
  
"And next up we have Edward from the Majestics against Max from the Blade Breakers. Edward is one heck of a blader, and his whale bit- beast is as strange as it is powerful. He is the newest member of the Majestics, and he is ready to kick up some action! His opponent Max concentrates more on defensive moves, though his bit-beast Draciel can storm down the house if needed."  
  
With that little introduction the match began. The two blades sailed into the dish----a new and crack-free one that is----and they raced around the bowl with not much interaction.  
  
Max decided to make the first move. "Draciel!" He shouted, "Tsunami wave attack!"  
Roaring water leaped from nowhere and drowned the entire dish. Excess water was pouring out of the dish like a burst damn. Yet the water didn't bring confusion to his opponent like Max hoped. Edward smiled instead.  
  
"Thanks for the water, really." The Irish boy laughed, "Basilyon! Attack!"  
  
Intense blue light filled the water as a form emerged from the Edward's grey blade. The beast was enormous, with a serpentine body and a graceful tail. Every line of the creature spoke of grace, symmetry and power.  
  
Ray leaped up instantly, his eyes wide, "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"A basilosaurus!" Shea shouted, "How is that possible!"  
  
"A what?" Tyson asked, bewildered, "What is that giant fish called?"  
  
"It's not a fish, Tyson! It's a mammal!" Shea replied irritated.  
  
"It's an ancient whale that went extinct long ago. It was one of the most power marine mammal ever lived." Ray explained.  
  
Max was not having an easy time with the basilosaurus. The great serpent like whale lunged at his blade and nearly knocked it off.  
  
"Draciel, began defensive manoeuvres now!" He shouted.  
The grey and the green blade crashed into each other, causing waves of water to leap out of the dish.  
  
"Max! You can't outlast him! A basilosaurus has great stamina!" Shea shouted.  
  
"Oh that is just great." Max muttered.  
  
He clenched his fists; a determined look came to him. "Let's finish this quick then." He shouted, "Draciel! Tsunami wave attack!"  
  
His green blade launched itself at the other with great force, accompanied by roaring water. The two blades crashed into each other and engaged in a tense battle. Though none of this could be seen. They audiences could only see roaring waves and white foams, and the occasional glimpse of blue and indigo light.  
  
Finally with the water subdued and slowly vanished. In the bottom of the dish, a green blade was still spinning, though somewhat wobbly, the grey blade had stopped spinning altogether. Edward looked disappointed. But he smiled at Max warmly.  
  
"Great match!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, that was great." Max smiled.  
  
Shea laughed at Max happily, "Well you did it. Though I still marvel that a tortoise could beat a basilosaurus."  
  
"No more talk from you, because you are up next!" Max said cheerily, "Remember, the world is watching you!"  
  
Shea rolled her eyes and did a mock bow, "And I thank you for your kind words, so encouraging and wonderful to the ears."  
  
Max laughed and said nothing.  
  
AJ shouted over their heads again, "Unbelievable! The Blade Breakers had claimed the second match as well. It all come down for the next match for the Majestics, they will have to win the next one or they are out of the finals!"  
  
Brad said, "And they have a perfect chance to get revenge now. Next up from the Blade Breakers is Shea Willington. She is rather new at beyblading compared to her teammates, but it is said she is just as good as any of them. She will be facing Oliver from the Majestics. This French boy may look a prince rather than a blader, but he is all business once he gets to the dish!"  
  
Shea turned to her teammates and glared, "Isn't anyone going to say 'good luck' at least?"  
  
Max laughed, "Go Shea! Good luck in the battle!"  
  
Shea walked up to the dish and loaded her blade. When the familiar "Let it rip!" sentence boomed around the stadium, she launched her black blade in one fluent motion.  
  
The two blades circled around the dish, slowly gaining speed. Oliver made the first move.  
  
"Unicolyon! Ground shake attack!" He commanded.  
  
A pure white unicorn rose from his blade. It neighed and galloped around the dish. The ground shook, and the entire stadium trembled. In the watch stand, the audiences were having trouble holding on to their popcorns.  
  
"Descant!" Shea gasped, her blade was wobbling, "Move closer!"  
  
The small black blade righted itself and was spinning smoothly again; it raced towards the other blade and circled around it. There it was safe from the vigorous shaking of the ground.  
  
"Unicolyon! Charge!" Oliver shouted.  
  
The unicorn lowered its golden horn and charged. The black blade was too close to manoeuvre. The impact sent it flying. It turned in the air and landed close to the rim of the bowl.  
  
Shea suddenly laughed, "You have a fighting unicorn, and I will compliment that with a team of war horses! Descant!"  
  
The black blade glowed silver, a large white bird emerged and soared into the air. It began to sing. The song was sung with a silvery female voice, though it sounded vigorous and bold. The bird turned and charged down, though it was no longer a bird. Nine brilliant horses charged down, atop of them were riders in brilliant armours. The song grew stronger still, now a chorus of different voices and accompanied with many instruments.  
  
Oliver's eyes widened, and he gasped, "Valkyries!"  
  
Shea commanded, "Now finish this!"  
  
The nine horses charged and surrounded the unicorn. The battle was short. Even though Unicolyon was powerful, it could not stand up to the war goddesses in their full might. The unicorn shrieked and slowly vanished back into the bit-chip. Oliver's blade slowed down and hit the dish with a clang.  
  
"Mon Dieu! C'est extraordinaire!" Oliver exclaimed, bursting back to his mother tongue.  
  
"Now that's what I call an eye-opener!" AJ shouted, "And it's over! With three victories, the Blade Breakers move on to the final match!"  
  
The Majestics walked over to the celebrating victors. They were all smiling.  
  
Enrique laughed and said, "That was great, you are much better than last year. But you could have gone easier on us. I didn't even get a chance to play!"  
  
Shea shrugged, "Hey, we are available for rematch any time you want."  
  
Ray smiled, "Here is your chance for revenge, you can try all the tricks we pulled on you guys last year. But of course, it's very hard to imagine you guys acting like Tyson."  
  
With that they all laughed and walked out the stadium together.  
  
A/N: Well, here is another battle chapter. Last chapter is short and boring, I know. I need that plot development. Here is another longer chapter, with a lot of blading actions in it!  
  
And please review! I want to hear feedbacks! Even if you have to tell me it stinks (In that case, please also tell me why it stinks). =D So Read and review s'il vous plait! 


	13. Things That You Can Never Conquer

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Beyblade? In case you can't tell it's a rhetoric question or that you can't figure out the answer, I will tell you, It's "no".  
  
The Blade Breakers sat in an ice cream parlour and were enjoying their rests, and in Tyson's case, that also includes stuffing himself silly with ice cream, despite the fact he just had a huge lunch. Unfortunately Shea had to pay for him, because of the bet she had with Ray. It was a bright afternoon, warm and shuffled with slight breezes.  
  
"We did well so far." Said Kenny, who was watching the replays of their matches on his laptop while eating his hot fudge sundae. "I never thought we could claim three straight victories from the Majestics."  
  
Shea laughed, "Oh come on, Chief! Give us a little credit!"  
  
"Yeah, Chief!" Said Tyson through a thick mask of ice cream, "We beat them without breaking a sweat. I didn't even get to play! So when is the final? I can't wait."  
  
"I will check on that." Kenny replied, "Dizzi, can you please check the schedule on the net."  
  
Dizzi grumbled, "Of course, I will do all the work, and you can just eat your hot fudge sundae. And I don't even get paid!"  
  
She did the job nonetheless, and she announced, "Sunday, July 11th, which is the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Who are we facing?" Max asked.  
  
"Not known yet." Said Dizzi, "We are playing the winner between the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys. They are having their match in exactly thirty minutes."  
  
"Hey, why don't we check it out?" Ray asked.  
  
Tyson grinned, "Yeah, Ray, any thing that involves your girl friend is worth checking out, huh?"  
  
Ray threw him an irritated glance and didn't reply.  
  
"Actually, it is a very good idea. We need to learn as much as possible about our opponents." Kenny said.  
  
"We are going then." Said Kai, standing up and walking out of the door.  
  
The others stood up to and made to follow him.  
  
Tyson shouted, "Wait! I haven't finished my extra large banana split yet!"  
  
There came a reply from Kai, somewhat faint because of the distance, "Shut up and follow."  
  
The Blade Breakers reached the stadium and found themselves front row seats. The game was just beginning.  
  
"Welcome! To our second semi-final match!" AJ screamed, "The winner of this match will go on to the finals against the returning world champions the Blade Breakers!"  
  
Brad continued in his baritone voice, "And here are our competing teams, the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys!"  
  
The audiences cheered as the two teams stepped into the centre of the stadium.  
  
"Let us take a look at today's dish." Brad introduced, "We call this the Arabian nights!"  
  
The mechanisms slowly opened to reveal a new dish. It was covered in nothing but sand, with a few cactus plants strewn across.  
  
AJ shouted, "Wow! That is one crazy dish. Even the most balanced beyblade would have a problem spinning on that sand! Let's see how our bladers handle that. First up from the White Tigers is Kevin. This kid has some tough fibre within him, and his monkey bit-beast Galman is nobody's fool! From the Demolition Boys we have Ian. He must love this desert dish of ours more than others. His bit-beast Wyborg is a sandy snake."  
  
The two bladers walked up to the dish and readied themselves. With the usual slogan line "Let it rip!" the two blades were off. They sailed into the dish and stayed spinning in their own corners.  
  
Kevin shouted eagerly, "Galman! Attack!"  
  
His lavender blade leaped, and soon many illusions of spinning blades accompanied it. They formed a circle and lunged at the other blade.  
  
Ian smirked, "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
With that his blade sank beneath the shifting sand and disappeared.  
  
"That is not good." Said Shea with concern, "Ian's blade has too much of a field advantage."  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, Ian's blade emerged from the sand and crashed toward the lavender one. But the other blade was not idle. It leaped again and landed on Ian's blade.  
  
Kevin smiled devilishly, "Of course, I keep a few tricks up my sleeves as well."  
  
Ian's blade struggled hard to shake the other blade, though it struggled in vain. Kevin laughed, but his laugh stopped abruptly and turned into a croak in his throat. Ian's blade sank into the sand again and was nowhere to be found. His own lavender blade was now spinning aimlessly on the desert floor.  
  
Ian sneered, "Really, you think you can trap a desert snake in sand? I will show you how the desert works. Wyborg! Sand bind!"  
  
The desert shifted and tumbled. Columns of sand rose. They lengthened and thinned and began to whip around, looking like monstrous arms flailing in the air. The sand ropes closed in around the lavender blade and wrapped around it tightly. The lavender blade slowed and finally stopped spinning.  
  
"No!" Kevin cried.  
  
Ian laughed coldly, "Don't lament so early. The good part hasn't even begun. Wyborg, absorb his bit-beast!"  
  
There was a swirl of light. The golden monkey bit-beast rose from the lavender blade and was pulled to Ian's blade. It struggled and shrieked in vain. Soon the light was gone and all was still again. Kevin didn't shout, he was staring silently at Ian, an expression akin to horror on his face.  
  
Tyson hit the railing of the watch stand hard, though he didn't say anything. He was too enraged for words. Max was staring down unbelievingly.  
  
"No, not again!" Kenny murmured, "Isn't once enough?"  
  
"The Demolition Boys win the first match!" AJ announced, though he sounded a little hesitant.  
  
Kevin returned to his teammates, head bowed and crestfallen.  
  
"Sorry, guys." He muttered.  
  
Mariah said soothingly, "Don't let it get you, Kevin. It's only one match. We will win this."  
  
With that she stood up and walked towards the dish.  
  
"Mariah!" Lee called to her.  
  
"Yeah?" She turned.  
  
Lee was silent, as if choosing his words carefully. Finally he said, "Just be careful."  
  
Mariah turned back and faced her opponent. She let out a low gasp when she saw him fully, for standing before her was a tall, pale Russian boy with lavender hair. It was Bryan. On the watch stand Ray tensed, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Below, the two bladers readied themselves and loaded their launchers.  
  
Bryan said in a flat voice, "Get ready to lose."  
  
Mariah hissed, "Save you psycho warfare for one who can't handle it. I am not scared of that. I have a score to settle with you."  
They launched their beyblades into the dish. The two blades crashed into each other and engaged in a head on battle. Mariah's pink blade was slowly loosing ground. It was pushed back against the wall of the dish.  
  
Bryan said without the least facial expression, "Give up already. That pathetic blade of yours is not going to win against me."  
  
Mariah shouted, "I am not giving up to the likes of you! Galux! Attack!"  
  
Light exploded. The pink blade suddenly flared up. It leaped and pounced on the other blade. The impact sent Bryan's blade flying to the other end of the dish.  
  
The pale Russian teen narrowed his eyes, "Is that all you got? Your defiance makes me sick. I guess I need to teach you a lesson."  
  
Suddenly there was a howling wind, accompanied by grains of sand that were flying about madly. Mariah gasped in pain as something cut across her arm, tasting blood. She fell on her knees. Soon the wind was so strong that nothing could be seen. The dish and both bladers were covered with a yellow haze.  
  
"No!" Max shouted.  
  
Ray jumped up from his seat and leaped down from the watch stand. He landed and stood beside Lee, who was watching the bizarre scene with a stone carved face.  
"Lee, call off the match." Ray said in a low voice, "Forfeit it."  
  
Lee said nothing, nor did his expression change.  
  
Ray gripped Lee's arm, his voice even lower though more urgent "Listen, Lee. I know it's hard to just forfeit a match, but you have to stop this!"  
  
Lee wrestled free of Ray's grip, he was still silent. Now the wind around the dish grew stronger still. Nothing could be heard or seen except the howling wind and the yellow mist created by the sand.  
  
Suddenly Lee turned to AJ on the referee stand, "Stop this now! We forfeit the match!"  
  
AJ asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Lee screamed, "Just stop the match! I said we forfeit the game!"  
  
Taken aback, AJ shouted, "Bladers, stop your match. The White Tigers have forfeited."  
  
Bryan faced Mariah, who was kneeling on the floor, battered and exhausted, and mocked, "I guess they can't stand seeing you in trouble, huh? Too bad, I would have enjoined this a little longer. Floborg, take her bit-beast."  
  
"No!" Mariah cried as her bit-beast was slowly pulled towards Bryan's blade, "Galux! Don't let him take you! Fight it!"  
The great mountain cat shrieked and flipped itself right in the air. With one sweep of the paw, it sent Bryan's blade crashing into the wall of the dish. The blade bounced back and landed in the sand, a little wobbly.  
  
Bryan looked angered now. He said coldly, "Don't blame me, you asked for it. Floborg!"  
  
The wind grew more furious. Mariah cried in pain as the torrents of air struck her.  
  
"Both bladers step away from the dish!" AJ shouted, "The match is over!"  
  
No one replied but the howling of the winds.  
  
"No! Mariah!" Ray called.  
  
He ran up to the dish and plunged into the dome of wind and sand. He knelt beside Mariah, and wrapped one arm around her. Mariah was in a waking nightmare. Her eyes were wide but unseeing.  
  
"Don't let him take away Galux!" She cried to no one in particular, unaware of Ray right beside her.  
  
"Don't worry, Galux will never leave you." Ray said softly.  
  
"What a show! Too bad compassion will not help you here." Bryan sneered, "You are going down with her Ray!"  
  
Ray stood before Mariah, blocking the roaring wind with his own body. He clenched his teeth in pain as another onset of wind hit him.  
  
He turned and faced Bryan. His voice low but firm, "Did staying in the abbey made you forget what being human is all about? I will show you then. There are things in this world that you can never conquer!"  
  
He raised his voice and shouted, " Galux! Scratch attack!"  
  
Streams of light shot forth from the pink blade, piercing and shuttering the dome of wind. The sleek mountains cat emerged from the blade, bearing flame around it. The magnificent beast lunged at Bryan's blade with full force. It sent the blade flying straight into the air. Before Bryan could react, the beast leaped again, this time sending it crashing into the ground. Bryan's blade landed on the floor, sliced clean into two halves.  
  
There was silence. A confused, astonished, frightened, awed silence. Everything stilled, as time itself was frozen at that moment. Then finally Lee walked up. He took Mariah's hand in his own and clapped Ray's shoulder with another hand. His voice was low and hoarse, as if he was almost crying.  
  
"Thank you, Ray." He said.  
  
A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters, because from here on things are getting a little more dangerous!!! Haha! And sorry for the really late update, I was out of town for three days, and I haven't got a computer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for all the encouragement. Please keep reading this story and tell me what you think. 


	14. The Bitter and the Sweet

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me.  
  
Voltaire received a phone call from Boris right after the match. Though very irked that only one bit-beast was collected, he did not yell.  
  
"Do not think over too much over it, Boris." He commanded in cool, indifferent tone, "There will be plenty chances a head. And do not treat that kid Bryan to rashly. Get the tech team to build him a new beyblade. His hatred will come in handy one day."  
  
Voltaire hung up the phone and turned around. To his surprise, a thin, tall man now occupied his large armchair with comfort. The man was extremely pale. His face was flat, and his nostrils were nothing but slits. His eyes were red and snake like. The man had an expression upon his face that could almost be called amused, though it did nothing but twist his already monstrous look even more.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Voltaire asked in annoyance.  
  
"I have my ways." Said the man easily, twirling a thin rod of wood with his long fingers.  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"To speak of business, of course." The man said, "I have seen the latest development of your little game on television today."  
  
"You watch TV? What a surprise." Said Voltaire with amusement and disgust at the same time.  
  
"I surprised even myself." Replied the man, "But it proved useful. I see that you failed your latest task again."  
  
"I did not fail, Tom!" Voltaire rebuked sharply, "It is a mere unfortunate incident. Our opponents have forfeited the game, we could find no more excuses to obtain more bit-beasts."  
  
"Now, now, my good man." The man hailed as Tom replied calmly, "Of course it is not your fault. But you boy lost the second match on the verge of victory, and that surprised me."  
  
"I do not know how that happened." Said Voltaire, "It is very unexpected. But you must know, they boy who helped to claime victory today belongs to the Blade Breakers. They are very skilled."  
  
"I know how it is." Tom waved his hand impatiently, "I am not as ignorant as you tend to believe, Voltaire. My men had done research for me, and I believe I know more about this sport you call beyblading more than you will ever do."  
  
His hand dropped, and he sounded a shade more serious now, "That is why I am here. I am here to tell you this: you need an alternate plan."  
  
"What?" Asked Voltaire, a little irritated, "For what reason?"  
  
Tom sneered, "I would punish you for even questioning my decision. But seeing your ignorance, I will enlighten you. Your original plan will never work. You can not possibly defeat that group of children and gain their bit-beasts."  
  
Voltaire replied indignantly, "Why is that so? Those children maybe skilled and have powerful bit-beasts at their command, but my own team is not weak either. Those children maybe strong, but they are not invincible!"  
  
Tom laughed mockingly, "Fool! Those children are indeed invincible! They are much more than what meets the eyes. I would not give you the specific information here. But I can tell you that much: those children are hardly human. You can never defeat them."  
  
Voltaire looked at him incredulously, obviously unconvinced, "Hardly human? How is that possible?"  
  
Tome grew impatient again, "I have told you, they make look like normal children to you, but they are not human! You would not understand such things, there is no need telling you that."  
  
Voltaire asked, "Then what do you suggest I do?"  
  
Tom turned and slashed the air with his hand, "Kill them."  
  
"And then take away their bit-beasts?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"You can do that, but I tell you it's not much use." Tom said, "Their power would never work for 'evil purposes', and foolishly our goals are categorized under that name. "  
Voltaire asked, "Then what is the purpose of killing the children? Perhaps you do not think much of it, but in my world such actions are under heavy persecution."  
  
"So that they will not use their power against us!" Tom replied intolerantly, "Your stupidity is extraordinary, Voltaire. Those children are the only ones who can use that power, and their death would ensure our safety."  
  
"You speak in riddles, Tom." Voltaire replied after a moment of thought, "I do not understand much you speak of, but I will believe your decision here. You do not need to worry yourself over this matter. My men will be on it."  
  
"Good then." Replied Tom, regaining his ease, "I will be glad to see the end of those tiresome children. They post a larger threat than you would believe, Voltaire."  
  
Then with a popping noise Tom was gone, as if suddenly vanishing into thin air.  
  
"Of course." Mutter Voltaire. He picked up the phone and barked some orders. In the city almost a world away, the Blade Breakers had no idea that someone had just ordered their death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Blade Breakers and the White Tigers walked together down the street lined with green trees. An unusual silence hung around them. Mariah walked between Lee and Ray mechanically. There was no expression on her lovely face, and her eyes were dimmed.  
  
"Mariah." Lee said in a voice that almost sounded exasperated, "Please talk to us."  
  
There was no reply. Mariah halted but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Mariah." Lee's voice was with a shade of warning now.  
  
Receiving no reply still he seized Mariah's bandaged arm tightly and glared at her. The girl winced in pain and wrenched free. She turned and avoided the almost angry look from her leader.  
  
"Lee." Ray stopped Lee from reaching for Mariah again and spoke in a low voice, "I will talk to her."  
  
Lee looked hard at Ray, finally he answered, "You have one hour then. Get her to wake up."  
  
Ray nodded slightly and took Mariah's hand in his own. The two of them walked away from the rest of the group, heading to nowhere in particular. Mariah was still silent, her head bowed, and Ray made no attempt to talk to her.  
  
They walked through layers of trees and grass slowly and silently. Finally they reached a cliff beside the sea. The cliff was bare and stony, devoid of all decorations save for the few grass and flora that grew between cracks on the face of the cliff. At the bottom of cliff waves upon waves of green water crashed against the rocks, roaring and sending white foam flying everywhere. Far away, on the boarder of the sky and sea, a few lonely gulls flew between the clouds. They sat down on the rocks and watched the clouds sail by.  
  
Ray watched Mariah silently, finally he said, "You blame yourself, don't you?"  
  
Mariah jerked, as if startled. She turned slowly to look at Ray, but seeing Ray's intent eyes she turned away quickly.  
  
Ray continued, "I know what you think. You blame yourself for letting your team down; you blame yourself for being so weak; you blame yourself for giving up to fear. Is it not so?"  
  
Finally Mariah spoke. She said bitterly, "And are you going to tell me that I am wrong? Are you going to tell me I don't need to be so harsh on myself, and that none of this is my fault?"  
  
Ray said quietly, "No, Mariah. I don't think those words would make you feel any better. But I do want to tell you something."  
  
He gathered the girl in his arms and whispered beside her ear, "Look at the sky."  
  
Mariah raised her head and looked. The sun was setting, slowly dipping behind the horizon. Light spilt across the western sky, casting a golden hue on everything. In the dusky blue sky, one could almost catch a glance of a silver star that is Venus.  
  
Ray said quietly, "You see? The sun is setting, and the day is almost over. What happened had already happened, it becomes history, and you cannot change it. Look a head to tomorrow, that at least you can will it to your intentions. I can't promise you tomorrow will be better than today, but at least we can try to make it better."  
  
Mariah said nothing. She leaned her head on Ray's shoulder and closed her eyes. She pondered over the words silently, reading between the lines. Then she understood, and she smiled. All the brooding emptiness left her.  
  
"Thank you, Ray." She said softly.  
  
Ray laughed and replied, "That is much better. You look so lovely when you smile; melancholy does not suit you well."  
  
No more words passed between them, for it was not needed. They leaned together and watched the sea and the sunset in silence. Far away, the gulls are calling.  
  
A/N: Ok I know, this chapter is weird. The first part is too intriguing, almost like something out of a Bond movie; and the second part is too melancholic. I am afraid the characterization of Ray and Mariah is a little off in this chapter. Too philosophical??? Or maybe too serious. Oh well, please blame the plot bunnies for this. But do tell me if you think the characterization is just wrong.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! 


	15. Saint Beast: The Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love you, you love me, we are a happy family; I don't own, you don't sue, this is how it's supposed to be.  
  
Ray and Mariah sat side by side on the stony cliff by the sea; they were enjoying the time together without the chatters of their friends. The seaside air was heavy with a salty taste, and there was a sweet music woven with the cries of the seabirds and the sound of waves breaking upon rocks. The last rays of light lingered on the green water, varnishing gold upon emerald.  
  
Suddenly from the trees behind them there came an abrupt sound of "ah" dragged with extra vigour. The sound shattered the peaceful harmony around them, and awoke them from their fantasy world. Both of them leaped and turned, finding the rest of the Blade Breakers standing before them. It was a poor sight, for Tyson was chanting "Ray and Mariah, sitting under a tree."Max was laughing hysterically; Shea, Kai, and Kenny tried in vain to hide their smiles; even Dizzi was chiding from the laptop.  
  
Mariah blushed furiously, she mumbled, "It's getting late. I have to leave. I mean I have to find the rest of my team."  
  
"They are waiting for you at the sky-train station." Shea said good- naturedly, trying to free the pink haired girl from her embarrassment.  
  
"Thanks." Mariah said, but they barely heard her, for she was already far away. One could almost say she fled.  
  
Ray stared after her disappearing figure with a mixture of longing and disappointment.  
  
He sighed and muttered quietly, "You guys just have to ruin it for me."  
  
Tyson laughed loudly, "What are you worrying about, buddy? Once you two get married, you will have all days to sit there and do nothing!"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes skyward and said nothing in reply. Instead he asked, "How did you guys find us anyway?"  
  
"It's not that hard." Shea answered with a huge smile, "You two obviously went to a spot not too far from the main road so you can find us easily, but also secluded and untouched by people, and last it needs an open view of the sea or the mountains for the romantic mood. This is the only place that seems fit."  
  
"That is brilliant, Holmes!" Ray said sarcastically in a mock British accent.  
  
Shea laughed, "Elementary, my dear Watson."  
  
With that they all burst out laughing. That sudden explosion of noise spooked a pair of sea swallows. They flew up and shrieked in indignation. A passing squirrel stopped and cocked its furry little head to watch the curious humans. They were laughing so hard. When they heard the sudden noise and turned in alarm, it seemed a little too late, for pointing at the six children was the barrel of a gun.  
  
A man in black long coat that was holding the weapon sneered and said coldly, "Having fun, Blade Breakers?"  
  
There was a dead silence, the air suddenly became thick; it was very hard to breath.  
  
Receiving no replies the man mocked, "Where is the defiance you children are so famous for? This is just way too easy for my taste. It would be more entertaining if you actually put up a fight."  
  
The man was so full of a sense of accomplishment and twisted pride that he failed to capture the fleeting looks passed between Kai and Ray. Kai had thrown an inquiring look at the Chinese blader, and Ray murmured, "Give me a diversion" in reply. Kai nodded, and all of sudden his eyes became sharp.  
  
"You want a fight? Then you will get one!" Kai challenged the intruder.  
  
He pulled out his blade and loaded it in a swift move. But before he could even launch his beyblade as a weapon, a bullet smashed into his wrist. He hissed sharply and dropped his beyblade launcher. A second bullet hit his thigh, this time sending him staggering to his knees.  
  
The man in black smirked, "So that's what you have in mind for a counter attack? Really, Kai, I imagined you wiser, being."  
  
He did not finish his sentence, for a figure in white had lunged at him. In a cat like movement Ray pounced on the man, and knocked the gun from his hand. The weapon dropped on the stony ground and slid away from both of them. Ray brought his knee up to the man's chest and sent him sprawling back. The man cried out in anger and dragged the raven-haired teen down with him. Both of them fell and struggled vainly.  
  
Suddenly there was a dazzling flash of silver as the man drew out a dagger from seemingly nowhere. The metal blade cut across the teen's arm, drawing blood. Ray cried out in pain. The enemy left no time for him to react. The man pinned the smaller teen on the hard ground with one hand, the other hand holding the dagger high.  
  
"Go to hell, you little bastard!" The man cursed, and aimed the dagger at Ray's heart.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Max shouted.  
  
He was standing and holding the gun dropped earlier in his hand. Without hesitation he fired at the man in black coat. The bullet hit the man's arm with a deadly force. The man shrieked and his arm shook. The dagger missed its initial target and slithered into Ray's shoulder instead. Knowing he has only one chance, Ray ignored the burning pain in his shoulder and rolled away from the man.  
  
"Ray!" Max grabbed his friend, voicing his worry.  
  
"Max. Watch out." Ray warned in a weak voice.  
  
Max turned and gasped at the sight before him. The man was standing again, his black long coat whipped in the wind. He was holding another gun in his hand.  
  
"You think an assassin would have only one weapon?" The man sneered.  
Without another word he fired and emptied a box of bullets into the fair-haired boy before him. Max fell. The impact sent him tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Almost instinctively Ray reached and grabbed his friend's arm. But in his weakened state he was not much help. Both of them went over the cliff and fell.  
  
The man turned his eyes to the remaining members of the Blade Breakers, he looked collected and clam, though his blazing eyes betrayed his fury.  
  
He snarled, "Two down, four more to go."  
  
None of the children heard him clearly, for they were all staring at the spot where their friends had fallen, horrified and grieved. Kai turned and glared at the man. If looks could kill a thousand gunmen would already be dead.  
  
"You will pay for this, you monster!" He hissed, looking pained and stricken, "I swear I will."  
  
"You will what? There is nothing you can do." The man jeered, "You should be on your knees begging for a quick death! Don't worry; you are still Voltaire's grandson. I will deliver you fast."  
  
He fired. A bullet soared from the barrel of the gun and headed directly for the captain of the Blade Breakers. But it never hit the teen. For Kai's blue beyblade that was lying on the ground stiffly suddenly came to life. It leaped up and blocked the flying bullet. There was a crashing sound, and the blade shattered to a million pieces.  
  
"What the hell?" The man cursed again, puzzled.  
  
A ball of red light was hovering in mid air. Slowly it grew into the form of an enormous bird, like a hologram.  
  
"Dranzer." Kai whispered, "Is that you?"  
  
As if a response to his call, there was another explosion of light. The great phoenix materialized from the light, glorious and magnificent. It no longer looked like a spirit, or an apparition. Instead it was a bird composed of flesh and blood. One can see every layer of the feathers, and every tone of the plumes.  
  
The phoenix spread his vast wings and stood before the man in black coat.  
  
"You will pay dearly for what you have done." Said the phoenix, his voice was low but powerful, like an ancient god from forgotten time. Like Odin, or maybe Ra.  
  
"You will pay for your lowly crimes." He said.  
  
The man did not reply, instead he raised his gun and emptied a box of bullets into the phoenix. But it was to no avail. The bullets all vanished in a flash of flame before even reaching the phoenix.  
  
"Such device would not harm me, foolish mortal." The bird said calmly.  
  
The man paled. He turned and fled.  
  
"You can not escape." The phoenix called.  
  
He flicked his wing, producing a burst of flame. The leaping fire took the form of a wolf and leaped after the man. The man shrieked in terror as he tried in vain to escape it.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai called out to the phoenix, trying hard to pick himself of the ground and reach the bird, "Don't kill him. Some other punishment would be enough."  
  
The phoenix turned, a strange tenderness flowing in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry and exert yourself too much, I will not send him to his death." Answered the phoenix.  
  
Kai sighed and leaned back. He was so tired, and he felt like doing nothing than just sleep. But he knew he couldn't rest yet. He pushed his eyes open and weighed the situation at hand.  
  
He commanded quietly, "Kenny, can you get help through your computer? Phone the police, we have to get out of here."  
  
Kenny nodded. Though white with fury and fright, he tried his best to calm himself and did the task.  
  
Dranzer said quietly, "I shall go seek your friends."  
  
Tyson yelled, "Can I please go with you? I can help."  
  
The phoenix eyed him, and then replied, "Come up on my back."  
  
Gingerly Tyson mounted the bird, and the phoenix spread his wings and took off down the cliff.  
  
Kenny said from behind his laptop, "I phoned the police. They will be here soon."  
  
Kai nodded and replied with a "humph", he was drained and he has no energy for anything else.  
  
Shea called worriedly, "Kai! Are you alright?"  
  
Kai never answered. He did not even hear the question. All consciousness has left him, and he was already in another world.  
  
A/N: Romance! Action! Murder! Death! Cliffhanger! Fantasy! Oh do I love this chapter or what! So please tell me you like it too!!!!!!!!  
  
(If you hate it, please tell me as well. I am open to comments, including flames!) 


	16. Saint Beast: The Tortoise

Disclaimer: We do go through this a lot, don't we? You must be tired of it, so am I. But still. here it goes: I do not own Beyblade!  
  
Ray heard the wind whistle madly by his ears and realized he was falling. Vaguely he remembered that the cliff was at least twenty metres high, maybe even higher. Without thinking much, he stretched out his arms in hope to grab something to slow his fall. No use, for his fingers only brushed against the rocks. Then he hit something solid. The impact knocked the air out of him. For a long while he lay there, doing nothing but trying to breath properly. When he could finally get some air into his lungs, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a narrow ledge on the cliff, halfway between the top and the surface of the water. Ray sighed heavily, saying "caught between a rock and a hard place" would be describing his situation a little too lightly.  
  
Suddenly something caught his eyes. He turned his head a little to take a better look, and saw on the rock a green beyblade. Max's beyblade. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he fell.  
  
"Max!" Ray gasped, and tried to get up.  
  
He regretted the impulse almost immediately; the throbbing pain in his body flared up when he tried to move, almost rendering him unconscious. He clenched his teeth and rolled onto his side. The small movement made his world spin like crazy. He ignored it and looked down the stony cliff. Max was nowhere to be seen, only bare rocks and smooth but ever moving water.  
  
"Oh my god." Ray choked on his own words, "Max, where are you?"  
  
Suddenly as if responding to his questions, the green beyblade began to glow, as if saying some urgent message. Ray turned and looked, and found a bright violet light covering the entire blade. He took the blade in his hand. It glowed even more furiously, and it was hot to his touch.  
  
Then Ray understood. He took the bit chip from the blade, and with the last of his strength, snapped the chip into two pieces. A beam of violet light shot from the broken bit chip and flew down the cliff like an arrow released from the bow. The beam of light plunged into the water, sending white foam flying everywhere. Then the water was smooth again, but one can catch a glimpse of a moving shadow, as if some giant creature was there.  
  
Ray closed his eyes and murmured, "Save him, Draciel. I won't take the alternate solution."  
  
That was the last thing he said, before darkness claimed him.  
  
The great phoenix, with Tyson on his back, flew down the cliff. He flew away from the cliff, so there would be more air for his vast, fiery wings.  
Suddenly Tyson shouted, "Dranzer, I saw a person on a ledge of the cliff."  
  
The phoenix turned his keen eyes towards the stony wall and said, "That's Ray."  
  
Tyson started shouting, "Ray! Over here!"  
  
"He can not hear you." Replied the phoenix, "He is unconscious."  
  
"Then how are we going to get him?" Tyson asked worriedly.  
  
The phoenix looked at the rock cliff hard, "There is only one way. Hold on tight."  
  
With that the firebird rose high in the air, gaining altitude. Then he collected his wings and dove down like a falcon. Tyson held on to the phoenix's neck with all his might, shutting his eyes tightly to avoid the cutting air. The phoenix stretched out his talons and snatched up the unconscious teen on the cliff ledge like a pray, the he was careful not to dig his talons into the boy. He flew up the cliff again, dropping Ray on the ground softly and then landed. Tyson climbed down from his back, he was drenched in cold sweat,  
  
"Dude, don't do that again, ever!" He exclaimed, "You are too huge for that trick!"  
  
"It is not for you to say, dragon boy." The firebird replied calmly.  
  
Tyson turned to find paramedics and policemen standing beside him, and Kai was already lying on a stretcher. However they were all staring at Dranzer with bulging eyes, oblivious to anything else. It was not until Kenny and Shea got Ray onto a stretcher had they wake up. They hurried over to examine the teen.  
  
Tyson asked loudly, "Are they going to be ok, doctor?"  
  
One middle-aged man answered, "We need to get them to hospital right now."  
  
The paramedics were already pushing the stretchers away to the road where they parked the ambulances.  
  
A police officer said to Tyson, "You should come with us, young man. We need to know what happened."  
  
Tyson didn't respond, he barely heard the question. He stared at the sea and gasped, "Max!"  
  
Without another word he jumped onto the back of the great phoenix, knowing his thoughts, the firebird took off down the cliff.  
  
The police officer stared after the bird incredulously. Shea hurried over and explained, "Tyson went looking for our friend officer. He was shot and fell down the cliff."  
  
The officer asked, "Your friend was shot and fell down the cliff?"  
  
Both children nodded, a little teary eyed.  
  
The officer tuned his radio and said a few words, then he turned to the children. He sighed and said, "I have called search boats. Come on, let's search along the beach and see if we can find him."  
  
He led Shea and Kenny along the seashore, calling for their friend. But they all know the chance is very slim.  
  
Tyson was growing very worried and frustrated. He and Dranzer circled above the water, calling Max's name. He knew it's hardly useful, but there was nothing else he can do. The phoenix was on his seventh loop, and even Tyson was desperate.  
  
"Max, come on!" He shouted, "You can't do this to us! Max!"  
  
He was almost crying.  
  
"Do not lose hope." Said the phoenix, still in a cool voice.  
  
"I won't." Tyson replied stubbornly and shouted more, "Max! I know you are alive! So just answer me! Give me a sign at least."  
  
As soon as he said those words a column of violet light shot into the sky, casting a strange hue onto the grey twilight. The dark water roared.  
  
Tyson stared, wide eyed. Finally he laughed, "Draciel!"  
  
Dranzer gave a joyful cry and flew down and landed the beach. Shea and Kenny were also there with the police officer. They stood there, watching and waiting. The violet light moved closer swiftly, finally a giant tortoise broke out of the waves. He was enormous, and his shell bore a flashing violet sheen.  
  
The tortoise raised his head and said in a deep voice, " Do not worry, he is here now."  
  
On his back sat a fair-haired boy, pale and weak, but still smiling.  
  
Max was rushed to the hospital. He was weak from blood loss and the cold water, and he was barely conscious. But he was definitely alive, and that made his friends so joyful they didn't even notice that their saviours disappeared. In a flash of light Dranzer and Draciel were gone. In their place were two small stones.  
  
Shea picked up the two stones. One was red with the image of a phoenix carved in gold; another was green with the image of a giant tortoise carved in indigo. She smiled and passed the two stones to Kenny and Tyson. They all laughed with mirth at the sight.  
  
Tyson said happily, "Let's go to the hospital. I think Kai and Max would be very happy to see them." 


	17. Together We Shall Triumph

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. This is as obvious as the sun rises from the east. Here on Earth at least. The sun rises from the west in Middle- earth, any Tolkien fans realize that? LOL.  
  
When Tyson, Kenny and Shea reached the hospital, things seemed to be much quieter. Kai, Max and Ray were in one large room. Max was sleeping on the inner most bed. He was very pale, and an oxygen mask covered his mouth. Kai was on the middle bed. He was lying on the bed rigidly and staring at the ceiling. Ray was on the bed nearest to the door, lying propped up against three pillows. He seemed to be a sleep, but his golden eyes snapped open as soon as his three teammates stepped into the room.  
  
Tyson asked, "Are you guys all right?"  
  
Ray answered, "I am fine. Kai will need to stay rested for a week"-here he ignored the death glare from his team captain and continued-"But Max is not too well. He is sleeping right now."  
  
Tyson walked up to his teammates. He handed the red stone to Kai. The team captain said nothing and clutched the stone tightly in his palm. Tyson walked up to Max quietly and put the green stone in his pocket gently. There was a flash of violet light, and it seemed some colour returned to the fair boy's pale skin.  
There was silence for a long while. Everyone was thinking instead of speaking, for none of them dare to speak too rashly just now. So many things were mysterious and unclear to them.  
  
Finally Kai spoke in a deep and bitter voice, "Voltaire did this, as sure as my last name is Hiwatari."  
  
Silence again. Everyone was hesitant to speak.  
  
Shea said uncertainly after a while, "But Kai, that is murder we are talking about! Are you certain? You grandfather would not kill you, would he? After all blood is thicker than water."  
  
Kai laughed dryly, "Blood is thicker than water! I wonder why no one ever taught my 'grandfather' that? You do not know the old man, Shea. He will do anything for victory and success. And Boris is no less in cruelty and ruthlessness."  
  
Shea looked at her teammates helplessly, as if asking someone to object to Kai's words. Kenny avoided her eyes, Tyson looked raged beyond boiling point, it was a wonder he did not explode yet.  
  
Ray sighed and said, "Of course it is just a speculation on our part. It might be otherwise."  
  
"Speculation? Otherwise?" Kai doesn't know whom he was angry with. He knew his teammates inside and out: they are people who would defend their enemies. He said with irritation, "There is no otherwise! Even a blind man can see it!"  
Suddenly there was a bustle outside the door. They heard the voice of young woman, most likely a nurse, explaining something hurriedly, "Now sir, I don't think it's adequate for you to come in just now. I shall ask the patients first, then perhaps the doctors."  
  
"It does not matter, my dear woman." An impatient but sly voice countered, "I am a very old acquaintance of those children, they will want to see me doubtlessly, especially after what happened to them."  
  
The voice moved near all the time, and then the door burst open to reveal a man with a stone carved face, a eagle hooked nose and sharp and shrewd eyes.  
  
"Greetings, Blade Breakers!" The man said casually, "It's good to see you escaped such a horrifying incident."  
  
"Boris!" Tyson leaped up, alarm and spite in his voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I rest my case." Kai muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear including Boris.  
  
"Now, now, children." Boris said kindly, "We must have an understanding between us."  
  
"We understand you enough already, Boris." To everyone's surprise, it was Kenny who cut him off mid-sentence, "Haven't you done enough harm to us? Now you try murdering us? We don't need you here feigning sympathy and pity; you are the source of our misery! And don't you feel so satisfied with yourself, you will be punished one day!"  
  
The small boy was white with fury, and his tone was adamant. His teammates looked at him with amazement. They had never seen Kenny so brave and determined before.  
  
Boris glared, now his tone much sharper, "You can prove nothing against me." He lowered his voice, but still loud enough for everyone to hear, " You are lucky once, you can't be lucky forever. You will all have an early dismiss, I guarantee you that."  
  
The Blade Breakers were silent. And the young nurse standing by the door looked on with amazement and fright. She was obviously very nervous and much mystified.  
  
Boris straightened himself and said mockingly, "But of course, I am not here for fortune-telling. I am here to talk business. I must say I feel sorry for your forfeiture in the world championship tournament final, and I congratulate you on your admirable playing this year. Good luck next year. Another team will replace you against the Demolition Boys in the final."  
  
"What!" Tyson jumped instantly, "We are not forfeiting the game! And what business is that of yours to tell us all that?"  
  
Boris laughed, there was an evil gleam in his eyes, "Of course it is my business. As a sponsor of the tournament and a BBA member, I care a lot about the contestants of this noble sport. Your team will have to forfeit, I fear. You see, you only have two players that are able to play in the final, and the game begins tomorrow."  
  
There was silence. Tyson was gritting his teeth and glaring like a mad bull.  
  
"You scum! Too coward to face us, so you use this kind of dirty trick." He hissed, "You are not human!"  
  
Boris shrugged, "What ever you may think, my boy, is not going to change the fact. Another round at the tournament without your Blade Breakers would be much more rewarding."  
  
Tyson shouted, "But you tried to hurt us! Your team should be disqualified!"  
  
Boris smirked, "You can't prove a thing, boy."  
  
Kenny was white like ash. He muttered, "He is right. We can't do this anymore, we must forfeit."  
  
Boris laughed. A triumphant, twisted hideous laugh. But he stopped abruptly and the laugh died in his throat. For Ray, who had his eyes closed and said not a single word the whole time, was now standing straight before him, a dangerous fire in his golden eyes.  
  
"We will not forfeit the game, Boris, not to the likes of you." He said calmly, "Tyson and Shea will play, and so will I. Get ready to face us in the final tomorrow."  
Boris's face suddenly turned a shade green. He veins throbbed.  
  
"You will play?" He said in a threatening voice, "Hardly. You can barely stand."  
  
Ray stared back at him forcefully, accepting the challenge. "Watch me carefully then." He said, pronouncing every word with might.  
  
Boris looked enraged and ready to shoot the Blade Breakers anytime. But he said nothing, and with a swish of his cloak he was gone, as fast as he had come.  
  
When he vanished completely, Ray breathed and sat down on the bed again. He looked drained.  
  
Kenny asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Ray?"  
  
Ray sighed, "I am fine."  
  
Tyson stared at the Chinese blader and shouted, "You can't beyblade, Ray! Boris was a jerk, but he was right this time. You can barely stand!"  
  
Ray looked at him, "You got a better idea? I am listening here."  
  
Tyson opened his mouth wide as if trying to say something but nothing came out.  
  
Ray said quietly, "Look, I won't risk my health for nothing. But we can't forfeit. We just can't let them win this one. You guys don't need to worry about me too much. After last year's match against Bryan, I think I can handle anything."  
  
Kai said abruptly, "We don't want to see what happened last year play again, I don't believe you can take it all over again."  
  
"You worry too much, Kai." Ray said casually, trying to lighten up the mood, "Everything will turn out fine, as long as we stick together."  
  
Shea suddenly laughed, "Did I ever tell you guys you say too much? Really! Why don't we stop arguing and start to make a plan? Chief, we need a line up."  
  
With business and works at hand, Kenny seemed a little calmer and more certain. He opened up his laptop.  
  
"The first match is tomorrow morning, the next two will be on the following days. I am thinking sending Tyson first. What do you say?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! I am ready to kick some serious Biovolt butt!" Tyson shouted enthusiastically, still a shade angry.  
  
Shea said, "I will go second then, so Ray can have one more day to rest."  
  
Kenny nodded, "That would be good, Shea. Tyson, I can take a look at your blade and upgrade it a bit. Shea, you should get some practice. Just launching maybe. You have great speed and accuracy, top spin rate too, but you can try to put more aggressive power in your launch."  
  
They all nodded at Kenny's plan.  
  
"We should phone Mr. Dickinson and my aunt." Shea said, "We must tell them what happened. And I don't think we can go all the way back to Surrey now. It's very late."  
  
In the end they stayed in the hospital that night. They were all tired, though none of them slept too well. There were too many things on their mind. So a restless night passed, and then dawn came, though it seemed less welcoming than usual, but fraught with dangers instead.  
  
A/N: Sorry for this update. There were (and still are) some problems with my computer and internet. But anyway it's here now. Kinda boring, all talk, but oh well. Hope you enjoy! Review! And tell me why you like it (or hate it). 


	18. Redeemed In Defeat

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the characters, the settings and the main idea of this story.  
  
The morning was grey and bleak, and the sun was half hidden in wisps of dark clouds. The temperature dropped somewhat; the cold current from the arctic has brought chills to the golden July weather.  
  
"It looks like it's going to rain." Shea said impassively as she handed out slices of bread as breakfast.  
  
Everyone was tired, and a weary silence hung in the room. Even Tyson did not chatter or complain, but he still ate a lot. That will never change, one could say. Soon it was nearing the time of the match. Kai and Ray were put to rest by their teammates with strict orders not to go anywhere. Ray rolled his eyes skyward, and Kai glared. They did comply, however, and stayed in the hospital instead of going to match. Max was still weak, and he had no energy to do anything, not even to argue with Tyson. So the threesome, Tyson, Kenny and Shea went to the stadium alone. They were down hearted, and even the loud cheering from their fans did not better their mood much.  
  
AJ was speaking, "Today is the final of the world championships! It seems only three of the Blade Breakers are here today. Where are Kai, Max and Ray?"  
  
The cheering died down a little, replaced by a buzzing murmur. "Haven't you heard, AJ?" Brad said, his tone a little too dramatic to the likings of the Blade Breakers, "There was a horrible accident last night, and half of the Blade Breakers are injured. That's why they are not here today."  
  
Tyson glared and gritted his teeth, but he didn't shout for once.  
  
"Wow, their luck really doesn't hold, does it?" Said AJ, "But let's not keep the fans waiting. Let the game begin! First from the Blade Breakers is Tyson! He looks ready to kick some butt. Man is he pumped! He will be facing Tala from the Demolition Boys, who looks just a little too impassive."  
  
"Tyson is one heck of a blader. With the help of his dragon bit-beast Dragoon, he is almost invincible!" Brad continued, "His opponent Tala is no easy cookie either. His bit-beast Wolborg can bring up a snowstorm in August! It was those two who decided the world champion last year. In their last match Tyson snatched victory. How will this one turn out?"  
  
Both bladers walked up to the dish. Tala observed his navy- haired opponent carefully.  
  
Tala said quietly but forcefully, "Tyson, if you want to beat me, you have to concentrate now. In your current state I can take you down in three seconds."  
  
"What?" Tyson exclaimed, much puzzled, not understanding why his opponent would help him.  
  
Tala's voice was still very quiet, "I know what happened, Tyson. But you can't let that get you, or you play straight into Boris's hand. Concentrate, and channel your anger to your blade."  
  
His words were very useful indeed. Tyson was suddenly focused, and his eyes now bore steely glint. He smiled at the red-haired Russian teen.  
  
"Thanks, Tala." He said.  
  
Both of them launched, the two blades sailed and met at the centre of the dish.  
  
"Dragoon! Attack now!" Tyson commanded.  
  
The blue-grey dragon rose from the blade, glowing with an unseen flame.  
  
Tala did not hesitate to call on his own bit-beast, "Wolborg!"  
  
The dragon and the wolf smashed into each other. The dragon easily sent the wolf howling and retreating. Tala was amazed. There was a great power about the dragon that was never there before, not even when Tyson defeated the multi-beast attack from Wolborg last year.  
  
"It's nothing personal, Tala. I just have a score to settle with Biovolt!" Tyson shouted, "Dragoon! Phantom hurricane attack now!"  
  
Air stirred to create a giant tornado, twisting and turning. The dragon was wrapped inside the wind, powering up the fiasco. It launched itself at the wolf beast.  
  
"Don't give up!" Tala shouted, "Wolborg, fight back!"  
  
It was to no avail, the power of the dragon was overwhelming. With a pained howl, the wolf beast retreated back into the slightly wobbling blade now. Soon Tala's blade had stopped spinning altogether. The first round was over.  
  
Tala picked up his blade and sighed, while Tyson's grey white blade flew back to the blue haired boy's hand.  
  
"You are good, Tyson." Tala murmured, "You are very good."  
  
"Are you okay, Tala?" Tyson asked, worried, though he couldn't understand why.  
  
"I am fine, it's nothing." Tala murmured.  
  
He looked back at Boris sitting on the team bench, and a fearful look flitted across his face. He said no more and returned to his team quickly. Boris had a cold sneer on his face and was staring at the red- haired teen vehemently.  
  
"Are you going to betray me, Tala?" Boris asked in a casual tone, but it made Tala shiver nonetheless.  
  
Tala looked down on the floor and shook his head.  
  
"Good, I don't think you dare, either." Boris laughed, "Then, why, Tala, did you lose that round?"  
  
Tala said quietly, still looking down, "I could not defeat him. He is too strong."  
  
"Or maybe you are too weak?" Boris asked intolerantly, "Or you don't want to win after all?"  
  
Tala said nothing in reply. There was nothing he could possibly say.  
  
Boris commanded in an icy tone, "I will tolerate no more mistakes, Tala. I will have to run the program."  
  
Tala's head jerked up instantly. "Please don't, Boris!" He said urgently, almost begging, "I swear I will win this one."  
  
"Too late." Boris said without feeling. He snapped his fingers, and a few men in black robes began typing away on a laptop computer.  
  
The Blade Breakers watched from across the stadium, worried and distraught.  
  
"I don't like this." Tyson muttered, "I don't like this one bit."  
  
Tala was changed. His blue eyes wore a lifeless glaze now, and his motions were stiff, almost machine like.  
  
"What is your purpose here, Tala?" Boris asked slowly, enjoying everything before him.  
  
Tala answered in a mechanical voice, "To bring death and destruction upon the enemy, and bring victory to Biovolt."  
  
"Good boy!" Boris laughed.  
  
Inside his own head, Tala was pounding on the cage. He could see his arms move without his consent, he could hear his mouth speak words he did not intend, but there was nothing he could do. He became a mere observer of his body that was now a machine. He screamed, cried and begged, but nothing came of it. The second round began, and both players stepped up to the dish again. Tyson was growing worried by second. The figure before him was definitely not Tala.  
  
"Prepare for defeat." The figure before him said in a cold, lifeless voice.  
  
"Come on, Tala! What happened to you?" Tyson shouted, knowing it's no use but still trying.  
  
"Prepare. Calculate. Launch." Those cold words answered him as his opponent launched his blade.  
  
Tyson launched his own with extra fury. The power was increased beyond belief, but the accuracy was all gone. The two blades smashed into each other again, circling, chasing across the dish. Then a column of wind and a column of ice and snow rose from the two blades, accompanied by flashing light. The powers met again and fought. Suddenly the column of snow branched off into many swinging ropes. One of the ropes lowered and swept across Tyson. The impact sent the boy tumbling and falling backwards.  
  
"Tala!" Tyson shouted with anger and confusion. That was not the Tala he knew, "What was that for?"  
  
Inside his own head Tala had seen it all, and he was worried and raged. He pounded on the invisible barriers that trapped his mind, only to be rewarded by pain.  
  
"Tala! Are you all right?" Tyson shouted again, he knew something was amiss with his opponent.  
  
His concentration wavered then, and there was another onset of snowstorm. Tyson was pushed back even further. With alarm, the navy-haired boy noticed he was half buried in snow, and his arms and legs were numb.  
  
Tyson's grey-white blade finally stopped spinning, but he hardly noticed. He was staring at his opponent. The Russian teen looked stony and mechanical as he picked up his blade and walked back silently. Tyson watched, angry, confused and frustrated. Unobservant as he was, he could still see the fierce struggle in Tala's eyes, and he hated what he saw.  
  
"Are you okay, Tyson?" A worried Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson picked himself off the ground and mumbled, "Yeah, I am fine. But there is definitely something wrong with Tala."  
  
"I saw it too, Tyson." Shea said quietly, "But it's no use worrying yourself over it. You mustn't lose your concentration."  
  
Tyson nodded grimly, and prepared himself for the third battle. He concentrated all of his will power and called on Dragoon. The magnificent dragon rose from the blade, roaring and stirring up the air around it.  
  
"Typhoon twisters attack!" Tyson shouted.  
  
There was a column of spinning air that linked up the ceiling and the floor. It turned and raced towards the column of snow blizzard that Tala's wolf beast has summoned. There was another fierce struggle between the elements, but Tyson was slowly gaining the upper hand.  
  
Tyson saw a look of fear cross Tala's pale face. He was confused only for a moment, but then he realized the fear was not directed at him. Tyson looked and saw standing behind Tala a figure sharp and carved of stone: Boris. It was then that he understood.  
  
Tyson opened his mouth and spoke quietly, "You know I can't lose, Tala. And now I know you can't lose either. So why don't we tie this? No one has to lose then."  
  
For a while the wind and the snow held in perfect balance, neither advancing or over powering the other.  
  
Tala had stopped struggling to free his own mind long ago, but when he heard Tyson's words he panicked. Tyson was trying to help him, and now the generosity was going to be taken advantages of. His consciousness suddenly gained a burst of energy, like a body full of adrenalin. He struggled again, and this time he broke free. He could feel the control slowly coming back to him. He could exercise his wills again. He lifted up his head and saw Tyson looking back at him expectedly.  
  
"Come on, Tala. Let's tie this." Tyson said again in an eager tone.  
  
Tala lowered his head. He couldn't believe his enemy cared more about him than his supposed allies. He closed his eyes and made his decision.  
  
"No Tyson." He said quietly, "A tie would not be good enough."  
  
With that sentence the snowstorm suddenly diminished and the wolf beast retreated back into the blade. Not expecting Tala to withdraw, Tyson was not quick enough to react. His blade easily sent the other one flying. Tala's blade landed with a "clang" and registered the defeat. There was another flash of light. The wolf bit-beast rose from Tala's blade. It leaped into the dish again and plunged into Tyson's still spinning blade in one swift movement, as if diving into the water.  
  
"What? Tala, what is happening?" Tyson asked bewildered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Take care of Wolborg for me." Tala said in a whisper.  
  
"But Tala! Why?" Tyson shouted, still in shock.  
  
Tala looked at the navy-haired boy long and hard, finally he said, "He will be safer with you, Tyson."  
  
He turned swiftly and without another word went back to his team.  
  
A/N: Another chapter full of intrigue and actions! Ha! (Shameless advertising indeed.) Tala is like the major good guy now, but oh well.  
  
R+R! Tell me you like it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far. You encouragement really helped going through all this. 


	19. Saint Beast: The Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its by products.  
  
Shea, Kenny, and Tyson went back to the hospital to visit their friends, and then took a bus back to the country house. Ray was well enough to return with them, but Kai and Max had to stay in the hospital still. Tyson was grim the whole way, angry and frustrated. At the dinner table he wolfed down the food before him, though without the usual display of enthusiasm. Ray stopped and watched his friend a little worriedly.  
  
"Tyson, are you okay?" He asked, "You are unusually quiet today."  
  
Shea cocked her head and said, "You are not still worried about Tala, are you?"  
  
"A little, I guess." Tyson replied gloomily.  
  
Kenny soothed, "I am sure he will be fine. Boris may be furious at him, but I don't think he can do much. They are still in Canada."  
  
"Yeah." Tyson said, though he didn't seem to believe it.  
  
He wolfed down the last bit of his food and pushed his plates aside. He stood up and put on his jacket.  
  
"I am going to take a walk." He announced.  
  
His three teammates looked at each other, surprised and a little amused, but also worried. Tyson taking a walk cannot be a good sign.  
  
"I will go with you, Tyson." Shea said amiably, "You are not too familiar with this town."  
  
"It's okay, I need some time to think alone." Replied Tyson, "I won't get lost. I am not going too far, I promise."  
  
The other three looked at each other again. Tyson? Need time to think? Alone? Did the sky just become green or something? Finally Ray nodded slightly at the other two.  
  
Shea feigned authority on her face and commanded, "Be back before dark, young man."  
  
Tyson laughed, just a little, and answered, "Yeah, mom."  
  
Kenny laughed too, but then he sighed and said, "Sure thing Tyson. Just don't worry yourself too much. It's not going to help anything."  
  
Tyson nodded and walked out of the door. The evening air was cool and refreshing. He walked down the dusty country road aimlessly, his mind wandering. He took out a bit chip from his pocket and stared at it. The image of a silver wolf stared back at him, threatening to leap out of the chip any second.  
  
"How can I not worry?" He said out loud, to no one in particular, "They haven't seen the look on his face then. He looked like if he was going to his death."  
  
Tyson shuddered and felt a cold dread at his own words. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tala had expected punishment to come, but certainly not that fast. He thought Boris would at least wait until they get back to Russia. In the dark abbey, many gruesome things went on without being discovered. He thought Boris would not just send him on his way yet. They were still in a foreign country with fewer corners to hide. But then again, it turned out he over-estimated Boris' patience, and under-estimated his fury and power.  
  
"It is very naughty of you to lose this match, Tala." Boris had said to him, almost sweetly, "As a punishment, you shall walk back to our hotel. That will give you enough time to contemplate your error."  
  
After that Boris said no more and left with the rest of the Demolition Boys, leaving Tala to wander alone on the streets. The red- haired teen thought for a while and finally realized Boris's plan. He shuddered and cursed. He knew his fate was sealed. He stood silently watching the setting sun, a wild mutiny growing in his heart. It was a strange new feeling. Even when he turned down the chance to defeat Tyson, it was not like what he felt now. He never thought of betraying Biovolt then, but now, he wanted to leave the wretched place once and for all.  
  
"Just try and catch me, Boris." Tala narrowed his eyes and murmured. With that he turned and lost himself in the crowd quickly.  
  
He twisted his way through narrow alleys and drives, trying to lose whoever that was shadowing him. He wandered around without a goal, and it was then he caught sight of the Blade Breakers, heading towards the bus station. A sudden hope awoke in him; he could turn to them, at least. He quickened his pace and tried to catch up with the Blade Breakers, but not before he caught a glimpse of a figure in black cloak.  
  
"Damn it!" Tala cursed, knowing it must be someone sent by Boris to shadow him.  
  
He turned and headed off into another alleyway between two shops and disappeared from view. It was something like a hide and seek game. Tala thought amusedly when jumping up on a bus to Surrey. There were no signs of Boris's men, and he was relieved. The bus ride was boring, but it didn't bother him much. At the last stop he jumped down. He was in the middle of nowhere particularly. It was just miles and miles of pastures. He sighed; at least he still remembers the place where the Blade Breakers lived. He picked out the direction and began to walk; thinking in his head that talking to Peter had actually paid off for once.  
  
The view before him was splendid. Beneath his feet were lush, soft, and emerald green grass dotted by colourful flora, and many small birds wove their way through the meadow. A crystalline river wound its way beside him, murmuring and reflecting the last ray of sunlight. If he were not so worried and frustrated, he would actually enjoy the scenery.  
  
Suddenly Tala halted; all of his blood froze at that moment, for he saw standing before him by the river, as if expecting for his arrival, a figure in black coat. He turned but only to find another man standing there, playing with a shiny handgun idly.  
  
"A fine chase you have led us." One man said, "I guess Boris trained you well."  
  
Without more words, the man fired. Tala dropped himself on the ground instantly. The bullet only grazed his arm. He rolled down the steep riverbank and sank into the water. He regretted his decision as soon as he felt the water. It was cold, almost like ice. He cursed silently; who would have thought a river could be so cold in July? Knowing he had no other choice now, he began to swim. He heard bullets cut through the water like raindrops, threatening to hit him any seconds. He clenched his teeth and tried to swim faster. No use; the water was too cold. Instead of gaining speed, he was slowing down. Then finally a bullet hit him, sending swirl of red blood into the emerald green water. He was in a horrible state now: cold, deprived of air and bleeding.  
  
Then a strong hand closed around his wrist like an iron band. The hand dragged him out of the water and onto the grassy bank. Tala forced his eyes to open and looked. The two men were standing before him again, holding their weapons aloft and smirking.  
  
"Really, boy, you think you can escape us that way?" One of the men asked mockingly.  
  
Tala said nothing. There was nothing for him to say. He glared at the men vehemently, like an angry wolf. The man raised his weapon and pointed at his heart. He still had that impatient sneer on his face.  
  
"I will enjoy this, boy." He said.  
  
Registering defeat, Tala closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson screamed as he launched his grey-white blade towards the men in black cloaks.  
  
Tyson had finally exploded. Now all of his buried fury erupted like a volcano, accompanying his blade. There was a furious wind around the small spinning object as it whipped towards its target like a bullet. The man shrieked as the blade hit him, his hand shook and the bullet he fired hit Tala's shoulder instead. The other man brought his weapon up as well and fired wildly at Tyson's direction. One bullet hit the still flying blade and shattered it.  
  
The grey white beyblade exploded with a flash of light, from the light a great dragon emerged. His back was a dark blue colour while his claws were glinting white. His eyes were black with the tint of fire, like burning coal. He hovered in mid-air and glared threateningly at the two men before him. With a mighty roar the dragon sent a twisting tornado towards the two men. The wind carried them far. They were not harmed much, but the experience was punishing enough.  
  
Tyson rushed towards the Russian teen lying on the ground. He knelt down beside him.  
  
"Tala! Are you okay?" Tyson asked worriedly.  
  
Tala was very pale, and his blue eyes were clouded.  
  
"I will be, given time." He answered in a low voice.  
  
Tyson nodded and said, "Come on then, let's go home."  
  
The dragon landed beside them and lowered himself. He carried the two boys on his back and flew into the night sky. It was not a long way to home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shea was growing worried. Tyson had gone for an hour at least, and it was completely dark outside. Normally she wouldn't be that concerned. After all, it was Tyson. But too much had happened lately, and there were many more things to worry about.  
  
"We should go look for him." Ray said with concern, coming to stand beside her.  
  
"We should." Shea replied quietly.  
  
Suddenly Ray's eyes narrowed. He pointed to the night sky outside the window and said, "Look! What is that thing?"  
  
Shea looked and saw a streak of white sailing across the night sky. It was fast, travelling like a silver fish in the dark water. The white streak grew larger and larger steadily, and at last a vague form of a creature could be distinguished.  
  
"Dragoon!" They cried out at the same time.  
  
They rushed out of the door, when hearing their voices Kenny followed too. Outside the door the dragon has just landed, sending a gust of wind towards them.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray shouted, "Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Tyson answered, "It's not me, it's Tala. He was hurt."  
  
It was chaos. With Ray's help, Tyson moved Tala into the house and put him to rest. Hannah had just returned from the farm and was horrified at the sight. Much explanation followed, also the visit of a doctor. With such commotions Tyson forgot about Dragoon for a while.  
  
Finally when things clamed down a bit Shea approached Tyson. The raven-haired girl put a small stone in his hand. Tyson looked. The stone was blue, with the image of Dragoon carved in white on it.  
  
"Dragoon told you to take care." Shea said softly.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson replied and took the stone, and he smiled like a child.  
  
"Food! I am hungry! Do you have chips, Shea?" He shouted animatedly with a goofy grin.  
  
Shea laughed, " Now you are talking like Tyson." 


	20. Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: The good thing is that this story only has two or three more chapters to go, so I only need to come up with two or three more disclaimers. Anyway, I don't own.  
  
The next morning came bleak and grey again. The Blade Breakers sat in their change room, discussing their game.  
  
Kenny scanned his computer and said, "From the line-up the Demolition Boys submitted, you will playing against Peter, who holds the bit-beast Black Dranzer."  
  
"Is it a really strong?" Shea asked.  
  
Kenny grimaced, "Let's just say it's nearly invincible. We did manage to defeat it once, but only with the combined power of Dranzer, Dragoon, Drigger and Draciel."  
  
Shea's eyes went wide, "Sweet lord! That must be one heck of a bit-beast."  
  
Kenny nodded and said, "It is. Do you have any strategies?"  
  
Shea shook her head slowly, "You know my bit-beast, Chief. I can only come up with something once I see how my opponent works."  
  
"But you have seen Black Dranzer before." Kenny pressed, "You should be able to think of something."  
  
Shea quickly ran through all the music pieces she knew in her head and answered doubtfully, "I am thinking using water. Perhaps a storm song."  
  
Before Kenny could reply, the voice of AJ Topper boomed outside, and the team was called to the stadium. They walked outside and were welcomed by frantic cheering from the fans.  
  
"Welcome to the second match of the world championship final!" AJ shouted, "Yesterday's match was exhilarating, and today's shall be no less!"  
  
"Let's meet our players." Brad introduced, "From Blade Breakers we have Shea Willington. She was undefeated since she got her bit- beast, Descant."  
  
AJ butted in here, "Talking about that bit-beast Descant, it is one amazing bird. It can turn into anything and everything! Let her opponent beware!"  
  
Brad continued, "And from the Demolition Boys we have Peter. He may not look much, but he controls the most power bit-beast there is, the infamous Black Dranzer. Can Shea possibly defeat him?"  
  
"We shall see that!" AJ shouted, "And let the match begin! Players ready. Three, two, one, let it rip!"  
  
Two black blades sailed and landed in the dish together, circling each other. Both players called their bit-beast immediately.  
  
"Black Dranzer! Come out and play!" The dark-haired boy shouted.  
  
Shea commanded, "Descant, let's bring up a storm!"  
  
The black and white bird rose at the same time. Black Dranzer shrieked shrilly, while Descant sang Isolde's storm verse with a voice trembling with power. Darkness spread, and dark, turbulent water roared. The song grew stronger and louder still, emitting more power. The white bird was no longer white, but a shade of stormy dark grey. Yet the storm did not seem to trouble Black Dranzer at all. The red flame around it distinguished, while the darkness grew. It was no longer composed of darkness and fire, now it was a figure of shadows only, looming ever so terrible.  
  
"Why is it not working?" Tyson shouted with frustration.  
  
"Because it is a storm." Ray suddenly spoke up, "Black Dranzer takes delight in what is chaotic and troublesome. The storm only complements its power."  
  
Around the dish the struggle seemed to grow even more intense, but if one was observant he could see it was no struggle at all. Black Dranzer was wielding the storm like a great weapon, and the other blade was shaking along the waves. It did not take long for the match to finish. Shea's blade flew out of the dish and landed, registering defeat.  
  
The raven-haired girl picked up her blade quietly and went back to her team. Her head was bowed and she looked crestfallen.  
  
"I am sorry, guys." She said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, Shea." Tyson said, "There are still two rounds left. You can beat him, we believe in you."  
  
Kenny continued, "You do need a new strategy, how ever."  
  
"I can't seem to find a weakness in that Black Dranzer!" Shea said with frustration, "Not even a storm can distinguish its fire."  
  
"The fire was distinguished." Ray said quietly.  
  
Shea turned and looked at him was puzzlement.  
  
Ray continued in a calm voice, "But the shadows was even more terrible than the fire. You cannot fight darkness with darkness. You will lose definitely.  
  
Shea nodded, and another plan formed in her head. Shea walked up to the dish and readied herself. Round two began. Black Dranzer emerged again, a horrifying sight.  
  
"Come on, Descant." Shea commanded quietly, "You know what to do."  
  
The white bird rose and began to sing, though it was a strange and new voice. It did not sound like a human voice; instead it was the simple, leaping notes of a horn that formed Handel's Water Music. The notes were clear and pure, like silver streams from a water fountain leaping into the sunlight. In the background the faint murmur of Debussy's La Mer could be heard. Not a raging, storming sea; but a calm shore with mild waves breaking upon the rocks.  
  
Water began to flow from the white bird's beak and tips of its wings. They were glistening with a serene silver light. Soon there was nothing but a flash of silver, composed of swinging ropes of water. One could barely distinguish the form of a long-winged bird caught in between. The silver water gently but firmly trapped Black Dranzer. The black bird shrieked and struggled in vain. Soon Black Dranzer retreated back to the blade, and the match was over.  
  
"Impressive." The dark-haired boy across the dish smiled at her, mildly amused, "I guess I will have to show you more of my tricks."  
  
"Keep them coming, then." Shea replied with determination.  
  
The third round began anew. This time when Black Dranzer emerged, and it was greater than before. Darkness radiated from it and soon covered the entire stadium. There was a sea of shadows, and Shea's blade was like a small vessel tumbling in the furious water. For the first time, Shea tasted fear. In all of the matches she had, she may be downhearted at times, but never afraid. It changed now. The terrible bird before her looked like a demi-god of ancient time, a fallen angel from the depth of hell. She despaired. There is no triumph against such a power.  
  
Suddenly Descant's silvery voice spoke to her, "You can not cower back now. Think about what you are doing this for."  
  
Shea gasped and awoke from her despair. Images flashed. She saw the fleeting smiles of her friends sparkle like jewels before her eyes. A sudden determination and boldness came to her.  
  
"I will do this with you, Descant. Show me a way." She said.  
  
"Sing then. Sing with me of the light." Replied the ancient enchantress.  
  
"Sing of the light." Shea murmured quietly, and the song came to her, new, fresh, never been sung before.  
  
Slowly she began, at first more of a chanting.  
  
"From gnashing of the Narrow Ice  
where shadows lies on frozen hills,  
from nether heats and burning waste  
he turned in haste, and roving still  
on starless waters far astray."  
  
Then bit by bit the flowing melody emerged, clear and light like pearls falling on plates of jade.  
  
"There flying Elwing came to him,  
and flame was in the darkness lit;  
more bright than light of diamond  
the fire upon her carcanet."  
  
From the sea of shadows a sudden light came. A long winged silver bird crowned with a fierce light emerged, as if suddenly breaking out of the dark water. It flew with such vigour that threatened to shatter the darkness. The song continued, and the melody rose higher and higher. Like the first burst of water that broke the ice in spring, like the first star that pierced the cloak of night, like the first ray of sunlight that heralded the dawn, it came now with great brilliance.  
  
"A ship then new they built for him  
of mithril and of elven-glass  
the Silmaril as lantern light  
and banner bright with living flame  
to gleam thereon by Elbereth  
herself was set, who thither came  
and wings immortal made for him.  
From Evereven's lofty hills  
where softly silver fountains fall  
his wings him bore, a wandering light  
beyond the mighty mountains wall."  
  
The light grew, and the silver bird was slowly changed. Then, the form of a vessel emerged, with shinning prows and shaven oar, though no sails she bore on silver mast. A tall man stood upon the vessel; his hair was white like star-lit snow, and upon his brow there was a gem brighter than the sun itself. The vessel charged into the black bird, the furious glare making it shriek and retreat. The man upon the ship raised a slender sword. The gleaming weapon was burning with a silver fire. The man thrust the sword and plunged it into the might black bird. The bird's shriek turned into a raged scream. It cried, stirring the sea of shadows. But its shrill sound could not cover the song still. The song had just changed. Now it was a hymn sung by a chorus of voices. It was solemn and majestic, bearing great power.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
na-chaered palan-diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, sinef aearon!"  
  
There was an explosion of light, shattering the dome of darkness. With an undignified shriek Black Dranzer retreated back to the blade, which wobbled and finally stopped spinning. There was a dead silence. Then finally AJ awoke and performed his duty as the announcer with unusual enthusiasm.  
  
"Shea is the winner! The Blade Breakers takes the second match!" He shouted.  
  
As soon as he said those words Shea's still spinning blade began to disintegrate. It slowly turned to dust. There was a light, bursting from the pile of ash. A long winged bird emerged from the light and flew towards the raven-haired girl. She landed on the girl's out- stretched arm gently.  
  
Shea stroked the bird's silver plumes and smiled, "You are wonderful, Descant."  
  
The bird bowed its head. There was another flash of light and she was gone. In the girl's hand there was a black stone with the image of a bird carved in silver. Shea stowed the stone in her pocket and went to join her friends. It was another hard-earned victory that brought them one step closer to defeat the scheming evil, and it called for celebration.  
  
Additional disclaimer: That piece of little poetry was by J.R.R.Tolkien. You LOTR fans will know that it is the poem about Earendil the mariner, composed by Bilbo. It's from Many Meeting, The Fellowship of the Ring. That poem of weird language is also by Tolkien. It was in Sindarian, a language spoken by elves. I do not have the translation for that piece, but it's a hymn to Elbereth, the star-kindler. Since this story is for fun and posted in fanfiction.net, you can't really sue me for using Tolkien's verse.  
  
A/N: Well, here is a new chapter. We are nearing the end, my friends! Oh and I just watched the episode A Wicked Wind Blows again today. It was absolutely brilliant, my favourite anime episode of all times. It's breath taking!  
  
Gotta love Ray, and his chapter is coming up! 


	21. Saint Beast: The Tiger

Disclaimer: I am not the one who came up with the whole Beyblade thing.  
  
"Well, Ray, it's up to you now." Kenny said in a tone that could almost be called solemn, "According to the line-up, you are against your old rival, Bryan."  
  
Ray nodded silently, deeply absorbed in thoughts.  
  
Tyson shouted enthusiastically, "Go kick some serious Biovolt butt, pal!"  
  
"That's one way to put it." Shea said with a smile.  
  
Ray laughed at his friends' encouragement and said, "Don't worry, I will never let you guys down."  
  
They walked into the stadium together. Again AJ Topper's slightly accented voice was heard booming above them.  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the third match in our world championship final!" Said he, "The Blade Breakers have won two matches already, and if they win again today, they shall be our new world champions!"  
  
Brad continued, "But by the look on the opponents' face, they will not win easily! Let's meet our players. From the Blade Breakers we have Ray Kon, and from the Demolition Boys we have Bryan! Last year when those two played it out, it was a gruesome battle to the death! It ended when Ray snatched victory from the jaws of defeat. How will this one turn out?"  
  
"You will just have to find out!" AJ shouted loudly.  
  
Ray stood up and walked before the dish. He knew it was a risky chance he took, to beyblade in his current condition, and the throbbing pain in his shoulder proved no less. Bryan seemed to notice his discomfort, and he had a jeering smile on his face.  
  
"You don't look too good, Ray." He said mockingly, "A little under the weather maybe?"  
  
Ray didn't reply, instead he looked at the pale Russian teen in the eyes long and hard. Bryan's sneer soon turned to an angry look. Even if the audience noticed the tension, they showed no signs. They were still cheering loudly.  
  
AJ continued with his introduction. "Take a look at today's dish." He said as the mechanism opened and revealed the bowl, "We called this the Rings of Disaster!"  
  
The dish before them was rings of metal connected together with two bands to form a rough bowl shape. It looked more like a modern sculpture than a beyblade dish. There was more empty space than smooth surface a blade could travel on.  
  
"How are you suppose to beyblade on that thing?" Shea said with disbelief, " The spaces between rings are wide enough for a blade to pass through. One wrong move and you are out of that dish!"  
  
Kenny said with concern, "Well that's the whole point. That would double the difficulty."  
  
"We should be thankful that it was Ray who got to use that dish, not anyone of us." Shea said, "At least his blade has enough control and agility to actually manoeuvre on that thing."  
  
"I guess." Kenny nodded.  
  
Apparently they were not the only one who thought the dish was crazy. Brad was exclaiming to the crowd also.  
  
"What the heck was that thing?" He asked, "Who ever thought one can beyblade on it?"  
  
AJ explained, "This new design was inspired by a modern sculpture in New York. It was made two years ago, but never used, because of the difficulty level. The audiences are in for a treat!"  
  
"The bladers certainly are not!" Brad complained, "But let's see how they do anyway."  
  
The two bladers launched their blades together. Ray's pearly white blade landed on the third ring. Bryan's black blade crashed into the outer ring like a bullet. There were a few white and blue sparks. Before Ray could even react, a piece of metal had broke off and hit him in the chest. He stumbled, almost falling on his knees. A dizzying pain washed over him. His lungs seemed to be on fire, and the wound on his shoulder had opened again and was bleeding freely. Bryan laughed cruelly, his pale face twisted with delight.  
  
"How is that for a starter, Ray?" He said maliciously.  
  
"You are too eager to hurt me, and you totally ignored the positioning of your blade." Ray said in a low but collected voice, "That will cost you dearly."  
  
He suddenly stood tall and commanding, and shouted, "Drigger! Attack now!"  
  
There was a flash of white light, and the pearl white blade crashed into the other, sending it flying across the dish. The black blade almost fell through, but at the last moment it righted itself and landed on the outermost ring, still spinning.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" The pale teen stared vehemently at his opponent, "I am afraid it's not quite enough to beat me!"  
  
Ray replied calmly, "But even you have to admit that you are caught in a hard place."  
  
Bryan looked down and narrowed his eyes. His blade was indeed in a very bad situation. For a starter, it had nowhere to go. The only thing connecting the outer ring to the rest of the dish was one single metal band. The other one was cut by his own blade just moments ago. Also his blade was slowly loosing spin-rate. Must be an aftermath from that attack.  
  
"You are in a strategic disadvantage. There are very few plans you can execute in that position." Ray continued in a smooth, silky tone.  
  
"I can still trash you from where I am!" Bryan shouted and ordered his bit-beast to attack.  
  
The great bird of prey rose from the blade and whipped air around like weapons. The aggressive attack did not go for Ray's blade; instead it was concentrated on him. Again Ray did not move, nor did his expression change. The wind cut him like many swords, and his white shirt was slowly turning red, but still he looked collected and cool.  
  
"You play into my hands again." He said calmly, "It is not wise of you to attack so rashly. Take a look at where your blade spins."  
  
Bryan looked down and cursed silently. The outer ring was shaking. The attack he summoned weighed too much on it and the metal band was cracked. It threatened to break any second. Before he could do anything, he saw a white light flash before his eyes. Then the metal band broke completely, and the outer ring was now separated from the rest of the dish. With a "clang" the ring of metal crashed into the floor.  
  
"Floborg, get back into the centre of the dish!" Bryan shouted, with a slight panic in his voice.  
  
His black blade leaped into the air.  
  
Ray commanded with a steely glint in his golden eyes, "It is too late! Drigger! Tiger claws attack!"  
  
There was a flash of white and green light as the tiger leaped into the air. With an easy swept it sent the other blade flying out of the dish. The first round was over.  
  
"And Ray claim the first round!" AJ shouted, "The Blade Breakers is only one step from the final victory!"  
  
Ray walked back to his teammates. He tried his best to steady his steps, though it was growing more difficult by the second. He felt drained of energy, and the pain and dizziness refused to leave him in peace no matter what. His teammates rushed to him and helped him to the bench.  
  
"Ray, buddy, are you okay?" Tyson asked worriedly.  
  
Ray nodded his head and tried to say something, but instead of pronouncing words he coughed up blood.  
  
"Ray!" Shea gasped, "You don't look good. We need to get you to a hospital."  
  
Ray put up a hand and said firmly, "No Shea. I am not forfeiting now, when we are so close to victory."  
  
"But." Shea tried to say more, but Tyson cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Shea." He said in a seldom-heard serious tone, "He will pull through."  
  
Ray nodded his thanks to Tyson and stood up. He came before the dish and faced his arch-nemesis again. The pale Russian teen now has a furious expression on his face.  
  
"You will not be so lucky this time, Ray." He sneered, "I will send you on your way fast."  
  
Ray didn't reply; he hardly had the strength to argue. They launched their blades. This time Bryan sent his blade into the centre ring, and he called on his bit-beast without wasting a single moment. The bird arose again, whipping the wind around it until they howled with torment. The onset of wind was too much for Ray. The world swayed before his eyes. A sudden blast sent him flying backward. Darkness took him before he even hit the floor. His blade followed him and landed in defeat, closing the second round quickly.  
  
"Ray!" His teammates rushed to him and helped him to the bench.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he muttered, "Don't worry, I am fine."  
  
"You are not fine!" Shea exclaimed with frustration, "Take a look at your self. You are drenched in blood!"  
  
Kenny said quietly, "Ray, we all want to win this, but we can't let you get hurt."  
  
Ray ignored their comments and asked, "Shea, how long do you think Bryan can hold on to his storm attack before the energy slackens?"  
  
"One minute thirty seconds, I'd say. Two minutes maximum." Shea said doubtfully, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ray answered in a subdued voice, "If I can only hold my spin rate for two minutes. Bryan's blade does not have much stamina. After he exhausted his power, I can easily beat him."  
  
"Are you mad?" Shea shouted, "In your current state you can barely stand! Never mind to stand in front of that wind attack for two minutes! It's impossible!"  
  
Ray said with a determination that was soft but unyielding, "Then I will make it possible."  
  
"But Ray!" Shea said miserably, "You will get hurt."  
  
"Let him do it." Tyson had cut her off again.  
  
Ray stood up and walked up to the dish, preparing himself for the third match. Shea turned to Tyson in anger, her golden eyes flashing like those of a hawk.  
  
"How could you let him do this, Tyson?" She asked, "This will send him on his death!"  
  
Tyson replied in a solemn voice, "Look Shea. I know Ray. He wants to fight this battle."  
  
Shea didn't say anything in return. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and there was a strange grimness on her face that was almost akin to sorrow. She turned at looked at Ray, and her eyes softened just a little.  
  
"Ray is known for his agility, not endurance." She said softly.  
  
Tyson replied with confidence, "Agility is another form of endurance."  
  
No one spoke there after, for the third round had just begun.  
  
Ray kept his blade circling on the third ring. There it would be safe from direct attacks, also the momentum would not slackens the spin rate and speed by much. Bryan's blade was spinning on the centre ring, already launching another all out attack, more at the blader than the blade. Ray braced himself against the relentless wind. Two minutes is all he need. The wind grew stronger and stronger, until every wisp of it landed on him like thorny whips. He concentrated all his will power on staying standing. He would not back down.  
  
Bryan was growing frustrated. One minute had passed, and his opponent showed no signs of weakening. Ray stood in front of him, tall and unwavering like an ancient oak. His blade was still spinning on the third ring, not even losing the least bit of speed. Bryan couldn't understand. Even a strong man couldn't stand against his storm attack for more than thirty seconds. How was this young, already injured teen holding up against him?  
  
"Already your power slackens." Ray said, still in his calm tone. One couldn't tell whether it's a mock, a taunt, or a mere observation.  
  
Bryan snarled furiously. His opponent was right, he couldn't possible generate such an attack forever. He glared at the raven-haired teen before him with utter contempt. His concentration wavered, and his attack lost its savage power.  
  
Ray didn't waste a moment. He commanded, "Drigger! Now it's the time!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Bryan shouted, "Floborg! Wind daggers attack!"  
  
The howling wind around his blade changed. They took the forms of many sharp daggers, radiating from the blade and slicing through the air. Anything approaching the blade would have quite a few holes in them before they even get close to the target.  
"Impressive. But not enough to stop me." Ray's tone now bore a sharp tint, "Drigger! Forest weave!"  
  
The white and green tiger leaped out from the blade. With dazzling speed it began to travel down the dish of many rings. Every time when it seemed a dagger would surely pierce it, it would suddenly vanish and appear somewhere else. Before Bryan could even react, the white blade had reached the centre of the dish.  
  
"Tiger claws attack!" Ray shouted his commanded.  
  
The white blade crashed into the other, sending it flying. Bryan's blade flew out of the dish and landed on the ground, still spinning with great difficulty.  
  
"And it's over!" AJ shouted joyously, "Ray won the third round! The Blade Breakers emerge at the top again!"  
  
Ray sighed. It was over. So relieved he was he did not notice the look on Bryan's face. Bryan was even paler than usual. A bitter hatred twisted his features, and his cold eyes now bore a murderous light.  
  
"You will not get away with this so easy, Ray." He said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"What?" Ray turned to his opponent, puzzled and suddenly wary for reasons unknown even to himself.  
  
In frenzy Bryan shouted, "Floborg! Kill him!"  
The giant bird of prey rose from his blade again, and it attacked at its master's command. The wind sent Ray staggering and falling back. In another second the bird was on top of the teen. The bird shrieked and dug its sharp talons into the Ray's shoulders. Ray cried out sharply. He was surprised he could even feel more pain. He looked up at the savage bird, and all hope left him.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion of light. Ray's beyblade, which was still spinning in the dish, suddenly shattered into a million pieces. In a flash of silver, a great tiger emerged. With one sweep of his paw, the tiger sent the bird of prey tumbling and retreating into the blade.  
  
The tiger turned and faced Bryan. He was bristling with fury, and there was a silver flame around him. He picked up Bryan's blade with his paw and turned it to dust. Bryan stared at the beast before him with mixed awe and fear. The beast glared at him.  
  
"You despicable creature, heartless thing." The tiger said, his voice low but dangerous like the rumbling of thunder.  
  
The great beast stepped near to the pale Russian teen and lifted its great paw.  
  
"Drigger! No!" Ray gasped and struggled to stand up. Though his plea was no more than a whisper that he was sure no one would hear.  
  
The great tiger heard though. Slowly he lowered his paw, and the fire around him slowly faded. Now he looked like a normal tiger, with white fur lined with black stripes, majestic and beautiful, but no longer terrible and threatening.  
  
" There is no need for me to hand you punishment." The tiger said quietly, "You will get punishments from others, it seems."  
  
Bryan gasped. He was pale like a dead man now. He stole a glance at Boris, who was standing beside the team bench the whole time, looking extremely displeased. Bryan cursed inside; he dared not to even think about the punishment he will receive from Boris. Ray watched with alarm. Images flashed before his eyes, that of a battered Tala, and the boy named Alexander he met a year ago in the abbey. All of his pains were forgotten at that moment. He knelt beside the great tiger.  
  
"I must ask you to do one thing for me, Drigger." He pleaded in a quiet voice.  
  
"Speak your command, Ray." Drigger replied.  
  
Ray said hurriedly, "Protect Bryan. Please. No matter what do not Boris get him."  
  
The tiger turned and looked at the boy with his golden eyes.  
  
"Please do it, Drigger." Ray said.  
  
Slowly the great tiger nodded. Ray sighed in relief and relaxed. Now the rush of adrenalin left him, he was suddenly aware of that unbearable pain again. The world before him slowly faded into darkness, and he fell back unconscious.  
  
"Ray!" His teammates shouted, for the umpteenth time in that day.  
  
They rushed to him. The medical workers came also and placed the boy on a stretcher. There was a great commotion in the stadium. A wild buzzing now filled the building. One could not tell whether it's tension or relief. For a moment Bryan was totally forgotten by all. He stared at everything impassively, as if suddenly turned to stone. Then he heard someone approach him. He turned around and saw Boris standing before him, looking cold and stern.  
  
"You are weak, Bryan." Boris said in an emotionless voice.  
  
Bryan swallowed fearfully and lowered his head. He didn't say anything. He could tell Boris was enraged and was doing everything to oppress his anger before the public.  
  
"Now march, young man!" Boris said impatiently, "We are leaving. Or do you need to tell you how to walk?"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of white, and the great tiger was between Boris and Bryan. The beast turned his dark eyes on Boris.  
  
"It would be well if you leave him alone." The tiger said.  
  
The tiger's voice was low and ancient, but that calm and collected tone of his was exactly like Ray's. For a minute Boris had the illusion that the one before him was not a mystical beast, but rather the boy himself. He shook his head vigorously to rid of that thought. He glared at the beast.  
  
He snarled, "Get out of my way, you overgrown cat."  
  
"I am in no mood to bicker with you, foolish mortal." The tiger said, his tone smooth but cold like frozen water, "I suggest you leave this instant, unless you wish to see a display of my power."  
  
Boris glared again. A vein was slight bulging on his forehead. He turned and stomped away. The tiger watched his vanishing figure with a mixture of disgust and amusement, if such combination was even possible. Then the beast turned to Bryan.  
  
"Let us go then." He said to the Russian teen, "I shall lead you to someone you would be safe with, for now at least."  
  
Bryan did not move; he looked as if he was in a trance.  
  
The tiger growled impatiently, "Come, I have not the eternity."  
  
Bryan jerked and followed the tiger silently. Finally he asked in a bitter voice, "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just leave me to Boris?"  
  
The tiger said slowly, "I hold no love for you, boy. Had I my way, you would have been dead by now. The immortals hold life precious, and any attempt to rob one of it should be punished. But Ray told me to protect you. That was the last thing he said to me, and I would not be ignorant of his plea."  
  
He suddenly halted, and said, "I believe you can go to him, if you wish."  
  
Bryan looked up and saw a small but plump figure that belonged to Mr. Dickinson. He hesitated, but when he turned again to speak to the tiger, he was gone. He sighed, and slowly walked to the old man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shea watched as the tiger slowly faded in a bright silver light, leaving only a small stone hovering in the air. She stretched out her hand and took the stone, it was white softly glowing like a pearl, and carved on it in dark green was the image of a great tiger. She turned the stretcher beside her, and watched the still form of her teammate. Gently she put the stone in his hand. A gentle light glimmered, and faded again quickly. The stretcher was hauled onto am ambulance, and swiftly the vehicle rode away. Shea watched silently, then she felt a gentle hand on her arm. It was Tyson.  
  
"He will be fine." Tyson said optimistically with a big smile, "Don't you worry one bit."  
  
Shea smiled too, "Of course."  
  
A/N: This is the longest chapter in this story. I guess now you can know who is my favourite character is? Yes it's Ray! The reason I got addicted to Beyblade in the first place was watching the episode A Wicked Wind Blows, and from then on I was hooked. So this chapter is dedicated to that episode, which stopped me jeering at the show, which I considered stupid and childish before.  
  
Anyway, the end is near! And finally Bryan is redeemed. I was going to kill him, but then I realized what I did now would give a character boost to the Blade Breakers, so, here it is. Hope you enjoy. And please REVIEW! 


	22. Epilogue: The End And The Beginning

Disclaimer: The end is here! And Beyblade is still not mine!  
  
It was the third morning since the last match of the world championships, and it was a beautiful day. Golden sunlight streamed across the sapphire blue sky, and fell on the dark green water in a glittering shower.  
  
The Blade Breakers were sitting in their hospital room. Even though they were all fairly well by then, the doctors refused flatly to let them out, insisting some more observations were needed before they can leave the hospital. So Shea, Tyson and Kenny were all there, accompany their friends. Right now they sat around a trunk of beyblade parts and were busy constructing their new blades.  
  
"Check this out!" Tyson exclaimed picking another part from the trunk, "This is the best spin gear I have ever seen!"  
  
Max laughed, "Of course. My mom's laboratory made those and Mr. Dickinson paid for them! Do you expect anything less?"  
  
He took out something from the trunk and held it aloft for everyone to see. He said happily, "Find it! This is the perfect weight disk!"  
  
Shea tossed something towards Ray's direction and said, "Take a look at this attack ring, Ray. Is it good for you?"  
  
Ray weighed the part in his palm and felt its texture.  
  
"Hmm. It's rather good. But too much aggressive power, and not enough concentration." He mused, "It's more Tyson's style. Here you go." And with that he tossed the part to Tyson.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, sounding hesitant and reluctant. The Blade Breakers stared at each other.  
  
Kenny said in puzzlement, "More visitors? But who could it be?"  
  
"It couldn't be my mom and the All Starz." Max said, "They came yesterday."  
  
"Same with the White Tigers." Said Ray.  
  
Shea looked at Kai doubtfully and asked, "Maybe it's your grandfather, Kai? Maybe he is worried about you?"  
  
Kai snorted, "Not likely. It couldn't be Boris either. He would simply charge in rather than knock."  
  
Tyson shrugged, "There is one easy way to find out." He picked up his voice and said, "Come in, the door is not locked."  
  
The door opened to reveal a tall Russian teen with light lavender hair and deep, sharp eyes. His head was bowed, and he seemed less arrogant and cold than usual.  
  
"Bryan!" Tyson leaped up instantly, a sudden wariness filled his eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson insisted I should pay you a visit." He said in a subdued voice, looking at the Blade Breakers with uncertainty.  
  
"Tala would have come too, but he isn't too well." He added quickly.  
  
There was a long, awkward silence in which no one was looking up. Then Shea stood up and smoothed out her long white skirt.  
  
"Let's go take a breath of fresh air outside." She said casually, pulling Kai up as well.  
  
The others stood up and followed her. Soon there was only Bryan and Ray inside the room. Bryan watched with a bitter and haunting look slowly filling his eyes. Ray was still experimenting with some beyblade parts in his hands, seemingly unaware of what was going on.  
  
"They didn't left because they can't stand you or anything like that." Ray said without looking up.  
  
"How did you know that?" Bryan asked, cold and hard again.  
  
Ray laughed lightly, "I know my teammates. They don't hold grudges. They are much more generous than that."  
  
"I guess." Bryan mumbled. He paused, and then speaking again in a broken tone, "Look, Ray. I. You." He stopped again, looking in vain for the words that wouldn't come.  
  
Ray laughed again and lifted his head. His golden eyes spoke of amusement and understanding.  
  
"You have never apologized to someone before, have you?" He said teasingly, "And I would say nor have you ever thanked anyone."  
  
"No, that need never surfaced before." Bryan answered bitterly, "But now I own you both."  
  
Ray said in a gentle tone, "You don't own me anything. Such words are given freely and spontaneously. They can't be owned or repaid."  
  
Bryan stood in silence, mauling over the words he received. For a long while he seemed to turned to stone, motionless and frozen.  
  
Finally he asked, no longer bitter though, "Why did you save me? After all that I did to you?"  
  
Ray shrugged, "We look out for each other in this world, that's what makes us human. You are a kinsman to me, no matter what you may think."  
  
There was another long silence, no longer awkward and tense, but filled with a mutual understanding and contemplation instead.  
  
"I am finished." Finally Ray said in a joyous tone.  
  
He rose from his seat and stood before Bryan. He stretched out his hand and held something before the Russian teen.  
  
"Here, take it." He said with a warm smile.  
  
Bryan took it with trembling fingers. In his hand was a red and black beyblade, with a cutting attack ring and a splendid spin gear. It felt sharp but warm between his fingers. Without looking further he could tell it was a great beyblade, fruit of the latest technological developments. He also had the feeling that the blade would be perfect for him and Floborg.  
  
He asked in a croaking voice, "I can have this?"  
  
"It's made for you." Replied Ray, "I am sorry Drigger ruined your old blade, so I hope this will make up for it. I thought this combination of heavy attack ring and light weight disk would be perfect for your blading style."  
  
There was a blissful silence in the room, drowning out all the tension and resentful feelings. Finally Bryan spoke, and his voice was no longer so cold and steely like the glaciers of Siberia.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Ray." He said quietly.  
  
"You are most welcome." Ray answered with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire was almost afraid when he saw Tom sitting in his office again, occupying his comfortable armchair and twirling a thin wooden rod between his fingers. Tom did not look angry, or even displeased.  
  
"Well, Voltaire. See what I have told you?" Tom said with a sly smile, " You were crashed by those children, and two of your tools manage to escape your control with the help of those pesky children."  
  
Voltaire did not speak. There was an angered and humiliated look on his face. All of his composures seem to vanish. Tom watched with amusement. Making people embarrass themselves seemed to be even more fun than just humiliating them out right.  
  
"However, Voltaire." Tom said easily, "I think it would be well if we simply forget our misfortunes and begin our partnership anew."  
  
"What?" Voltaire turned in utter disbelief, "You would work with me still?"  
  
"Why ever not?" Tom made an exaggerated gesture with his spidery fingers, "I believe such an alliance would prove very useful indeed. You did manage to take six beast spirits, and the ones you control are powerful also."  
Voltaire eyed the man before him suspiciously, "What do you want me to do for you, Tom?"  
  
"That is the Voltaire I know, always so eager to get to business." Tom laughed, "But you shouldn't look at me with such suspicion. You must know trust is essential to all relationships."  
  
He leaned closer to Voltaire and his voice turned to a hissing, "But let's talk business. I can do many things for you, Voltaire. I can cover your tracks from those people trying to discover your secrets; I can also give your power beyond your imagination. In return I would like your technology. They shall prove very useful against the not so few enemies of mine."  
  
Voltaire said discontentedly, "But all that is very vague, Tom."  
  
Tom laughed, "Don't worry. Details will come one step at a time. I think you will enjoy working with me."  
  
A sudden flash of light and a popping noise, Tom was gone again. Voltaire stood watching the summer sun of Vancouver from his office, looking distracted.  
  
"You will find me much harder to use than you wish, Tom." He murmured vehemently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, it seems our time together is finally over." Kenny said sadly as he slowly drank his juice.  
  
The Blade Breakers were sitting in a lovely countryside garden, enjoying afternoon tea. The mood was slightly heavy, despite the bright sunlight and sweet smell of flowers.  
  
Tyson said, "Why all that gloom, Chief?"  
  
"He is right, Tyson." Ray said casually.  
  
Max said with a little disappointment, "And I hoped for free vacationing here. You promised to take us sight-seeing, Shea."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Shea said with a far away look in her eyes, "It seemed so long ago, when I first joined you guys and said we should have a fun summer in Canada. Then all those things happened, and I don't think that leaves much time for anything else."  
  
"You guys are just trying to depress yourselves!" Tyson said with his usual enthusiasm.  
  
Shea laughed, "Tyson is right, we need to cheer up. Hey, my promise still holds. If you guys are not busy getting back home, you are welcome to stay. We can still go sight seeing and all that. We still have one and half month of summer left."  
  
"Stay here in Canada?" Kai said sceptically, "With all the press people wanting to know what happened and Voltaire still mad enough to kill us the moment he sees us?"  
  
"Then let's go somewhere else then." Shea said in a cheerful voice, determined to create a chance for her teammates to have a fun summer.  
  
"But where? And how are we going to pay for it?" Kenny asked with some interests.  
  
"All cost on me, and we can go anywhere you guys like." Shea answered firmly.  
  
"Wow!" Max looked at the girl with astonishment, "Anywhere? Are you sure? How could you possibly pay for all of us?"  
  
Shea made a face, "Let's just say my family is considerably wealthy, and my allowance probably excels all of yours together. So you guys take the offer or not?"  
  
"Of course yes!" Tyson shouted and turned to Kai, "So what do you say, captain?"  
  
Kai shrugged, "Fine by me."  
  
The others all nodded and rejoiced at the prospect. It cheered them up to think they could spend the rest of the summer together in peace.  
  
"So where should we go?" Ray asked.  
  
"How about England for a starter?" Shea said, "Then we can travel to other European countries from there. Germany, Austria and the like."  
  
"That's great!" Max said cheerfully, "We can also go visit Robert and his team mates."  
  
"Then England it is!" Shea clapped her hands and said happily.  
  
Tyson shouted, "Finally a real, fun summer vacation!"  
  
They all laughed at that with great mirth. But of course, they had no idea what is awaiting them half an Earth away in England. Nor do they know that they will be swept into a war even darker than the one they are already fighting.  
  
A/N: 'Tis the end, the sweet-sorrow of parting!  
  
Yeah right! But anyway, you can tell I am planning a sequel. More details in the end author's note that will come up soon! And Please REVIEW! 


	23. Author's notes and trailer for updoming ...

Author's notes:  
  
Finally, the story is ended! I have to say I had a lot of fun writing it, and reading your reviews is just as good! Here I give my most sincere thanks to all my reviewers. You guys made me feel so appreciated! I love you all! I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did.  
  
I am doing a sequel for this. It will be a continuation to this story, taking place right after the epilogue. It will also be a crossover between Beyblade and Harry Potter (I believe it's a very good choice of crossovers!). Here I wrote a little trailer for the new story. It is a little theatrical, but hope you like it anyway!  
  
N=Narrator [sound]  
  
[A single oboe plays a soft, sinister melody.]  
  
N: He was a man born from darkness.  
  
Fade up of Lord Voldemort. He sat in a large wooden chair of a gloomy room, spidery fingers laced together, deep in thought.  
  
N: And he a power hungry tyrant cold like the Siberian snow.  
  
Fade up of Voltaire standing before a large computer system with an almost insane laugh on his face. The computers were displaying what looked like a battle plan on the world map.  
  
N: Together, they have all the pieces of the game. They will play Risk, with the world as a board.  
  
Fade up of the two together, Voldemort sitting and listening, Voltaire standing and speaking with a great enthusiasm.  
  
[Voltaire: Charm them, and terrify them at the same time. Obliterate all those standing in our way. We must rule with an iron fist inside a velvet glove.]  
  
N: And those with the power to stop them, understand not the wills of evil.  
  
[A flute joins the oboe, as the melody turned warmer and softer.]  
  
Fade up of the Blade Breakers, sitting around a table, eating and laughing.  
  
Fade up of Harry, leaning on his pillow, reading a book with the title in gold that reads: Introduction To Higher-level Potion Making.  
  
Fade up of Dumbledore with members from the Order, talking with confused expressions on their faces.  
  
[Music stops}  
  
N: Until now.  
  
Flash of Shea lying on the grassy ground, her eyes closed, her face very pale.  
  
Cut to a Death Eater in mask, pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Cut to a huge house with the address plate that reads Number Twelve, Grimmauld place, burning a blaze.  
  
Cut to Dumbeldore, pacing in his office almost franticly.  
  
Black screen.  
  
N: To win this impossible battle, they must summon powers unknown to them before.  
  
[Music of a whole orchestra began to play.]  
  
Flash of Max slowly raising his hand. Water from a near by stream rose at his command.  
  
Cut to an enraged Kai, sending a burst of flame towards a small chopper that's hovering in the sky.  
  
Cut to Ray, riding an unicorn and chasing after a strange animal. At his comment vines and branches rose and flashed like ropes, finally trapping the creature.  
  
Cut to Tyson, palm outward and produced streams of air that trapped and restrained strange, fiery creatures.  
  
N: And the out come, is not yet revealed.  
  
Fade up of the Blade Breakers, Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the great hall of Hagwarts, looking comprehensive and determined.  
  
N: So begins a war of both worlds.  
  
Screen fade to Black.  
  
[The music quiet down and slowed.]  
  
Slowly bold and fiery letters appeared.  
  
"Wayward Magic"  
  
The letter's faded to reveal a row of white letters on black background.  
  
" Coming soon to fanfiction.net"  
  
{A single clarinet plays a slow and bold melody, then fades into silence.]  
  
Have fun! Hope you enjoy! 


End file.
